New Beginnings
by Isazu
Summary: AU Moose had a horrible break up, Andie wants to help him but doesn't know how so both of them are lost. Thankfully someone will come along to help them move on.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe she was right when she told him that he was too comfortable with her. At first, he thought that it was great that he felt so free to be himself when he was with her that he didn't even stop to think that maybe he should also be trying to change some annoying habits. Now it was too late, that day he had woken up like any other and was even excited about the plans he had made with some of his friends to go out and watch a fight. Moose woke up and went on with his day, but when he went back to their apartment and opened the door to find it empty, his world came crumbling down in an instant, his mind just couldn't understand what was going on.

The obvious answer was that they had been robbed, his mind went into overdrive wondering if she was ok. He called her, but she didn't answer, and he started to panic, taking a deep breath trying to think straight he walked around the apartment looking for any sign of a struggle. Finally, when he walked into their bedroom, he saw a note paste on the wall and wondering if maybe they had left a ransom note he shakily open it. Moose´s world came crumbling down for an entirely different reason that moment, and he couldn't understand why exactly was this happening to him everything had been perfectly fine just a couple of hours ago when he went on his way and now his life as he knew it had changed without any explication.

"What do you mean no explanation? She left you a note Moose, sure she didn't say it to your face before moving out, but she did write that note. It was unfortunate what happened, but it's been a year, and every night you come here drink for a couple or hours and repeat the same thing. Things are not going to change, she is gone, and you need to move on with your life." Andie loved Moose, but she was tired of reliving the same scene over and over again, at first it was just the two of them, but after a couple of months, she started taking turns with some of their friends.

Moose looked at her with an angry expression that had lost all his power due to the amount of time he had made it whenever Andie and he talked about this subject. Telling Andie that she just didn't understand he stood and made his way to the bathroom for the third time that night. Releasing a heavy sigh, she turned as Sam made his way to her ready to refresh her drink. Sam was one of the bartenders Andie had befriended since Moose had decided that to be drunk was the only way he was going to get over his breakup. At first, Andie had thought that all the people that work in the bar were going to milk her friend misfortune, but she soon realized that most of them were great people that get to know their regulars. Moose wasn't shy about what had happened to him, soon every regular to the bar knew him and his story. Many of them tried to tell him that this was not the best way to go about the situation but just like when Andie tried to talk to him he just wasn't up to take suggestions about his life.

"He is not doing better, is he?" Andie said with some hope that she was maybe not noticing something in her friend demeanor but some Sam didn't have good news for her.

For a while, Sam wondered how was it possible for Moose to be able to afford to come every night to the bar and not lose his job. Andie had confided in him that Moose had been lucky enough to develop a couple of apps that he had sold at a very good price, enough for him to be settle for more than a couple of years. Possibly more if he continued to develop but that was another aspect of his life that he had decided to forget or put on hold.

Andie wondered if maybe Moose had to work it would change the way he was acting. The next day she ventured into work ready to tackle her day with a smile like usual, she was fortunate enough to found a job in a school that focuses on the arts. There she had met amazing people who made her feel like she had found a family away from home. With Moose in a terrible slump, Andie had felt the loss of her brother. They had been closed for years to the point that they spend every holiday together and in some occasions, they would introduce each other as brother and sister.

One day when Andie was pondering what she could do to help her brother Lindsay, the coordinator of arts in the school, came to her and told her that they were going to have a new teacher joining them. "She is new to the city so I was wondering if you could help me take her out. Her name is Cam; she is a couple of years younger than you, maybe you could go out with her and some of your friends?"

"Sure, I'll take her to eat something at lunch so we can get to know each other." Andie didn't know it then, but she was going to develop a great friendship with Cam in a small amount of time. That same day a couple of hours later she was introduced to a petite brunette with a shy smile and a contagious laugh. For the first time in months, Andie found herself planning outings without hoping that Moose was there for her to enjoy them.

Cam was a breath of fresh air in Andie's life, the conversations between them were easy just like they used to be with Moose, but the girl had this light coming from her that made Andie's mood improve. Even though she continued to visit Moose some nights, Andie found herself spending the majority of the time telling him stories of what she was doing at her job and outside of it with Cam. Soon enough it was time for her birthday, and Andie knew that her friends were starting to plan a small gathering. Years ago the celebrations were bigger but with the passing of the years, her friends scattered all over the country although they all made sure to call her she was not into making a huge party anymore.

Moose was the only constant in her life, every year they would spend the entire day together, and after he sold his first app, they would make an adventure out of the day. One year they went on a weekend road trip, that was Andie's favorite birthday, it had been a surprise when Moose suddenly appeared outside her building in a rental car telling her to pack and again next year they talked about their plans for months; finally, it was decided that they were going to fly to New York and spend the entire weekend there.

A week before that the incident happened and that year Moose forgot about Andie's birthday. Lately, she was wondering if he was going to forget about it this year too, one day she told Cam about her fear and the girl assured her that it was impossible that he did. A month after knowing Cam Andie finally told her about Moose, sometimes she would mention him in stories, but every time the girl asked where he was now Andie would change the subject.

Moose's story broke Cam's heart, she felt for the boy that had his life change in such an abruptly way and for Andie who struggle to find a way to help her brother. On more than one occasion she had asked Andie to let her joined her when she visited Moose, but her response was always negative. "He is such a great guy, and I don't want you to meet him like he is now. I 'd like you to meet the real Moose."

With only two weeks for Andie's birthday to arrived Cam had finished organizing the little get together for the people at work and some of Andie's personal friends. In the months that she knew Andie, she was lucky enough to meet all of her friends, except for Moose, so it was easy for her to prepare everything. So one Monday afternoon she sent a quick text to Jacob asking him to meet her after work.

Jacob was a great guy, and Cam knew that he was also very close to Moose so she was hoping that he would be able to introduce her. When she talked to him though he said no, however, Cam was not one to give up so easily. Explaining the importance behind her meeting him Jacob agreed to helped her, but he made it clear that he didn't think it would help.

The next night both of them went to the bar, Cam was happily surprised the place Moose chose as his hide out was a very friendly bar. Groups of people were laughing, and the atmosphere was one of a place where people go to have a great time with friends which didn't seem coherent with what Moose was doing. Jacob walked towards the bar and said hello to a beautiful red haired girl and then went to the back of the bar where a boy with a hoodie was sitting alone.

After talking with the boy in the hoddie Jacob motion Cam towards them, the girl started to feel nervous and wonder if maybe this wasn't the best way to meet Moose. The boy in the hoodie turned, and she could barely make out his face in the mess that seemed his hair and Cam knew that she needed to do this for Andie. With determination, she started her way towards them just to stop a few steps from making it by a guy that tried to flirt with her. Politely she refused his advances and walking around him she made her way to Jacob and hoodie guy, Moose.

"Hi, I'm Cam. I'm Andie's friend, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about a surprise party I'm organizing for her." Cam had decided that being open about her intentions was the best way to go, especially since she was sure that Moose care a lot about Andie's happiness.

Sadly, just as she finished her introduction, the guy that had stopped her before came to stand between her and Moose introducing himself and telling her that he would love to go to the party. Cam's first reaction was of disbelief, was that guy for real? She was trying to do something nice for her friend, and he was just messing things up. Usually, she would try to be polite and tell the guy to please go, but she didn't know how much time she had before Moose didn't want to talk to her.

Looking in herself for the strength that came from being raised by Tyler, her older brother, she looked up to the guy and crossed her arms. "Like I told you before I'm here to talk to my friends so please go away."

The tone of her voice made it clear that she wasn't playing any games or was in no mood to mingle. Still, the boy seemed to assume that she wasn't being serious and told her that she should just join him and his friends so they could get to know each other. Cam was getting mad now. However, the weirdest thing happened next.

"Are you dumb? She already told you that she didn't want to talk to you, not even implying it she literally said that. You need to get a clue and leave the girl alone, she came here to talk with us so just move along and find someone that wants to speak to you." That was the first time Cam heard Moose talking, and if that was any indication of how he was or used to be, well she liked him already.

The guy turned towards Moose as he stood as tall as he was with Jacob behind him ready to back up his friend if needed. The girl bartender, Anala, had another idea, and from behind the bar she told the stranger to move along or to get out of the bar, and with a last look at Cam, he walked away from the group. Cam wasn't sure if she should move along with her introduction or if she should thank Moose for his words, but he made that choice for her when he asked her when was the party.

"Is going to be the day before her birthday, the idea is to be with her as midnight strikes. There are going to be people from work and from your circle of friends just like Jacob, I know is very important for her to be with you on her birthday. What do you say? Can you come, please?" The entire time she was rambling she didn't miss the way he was looking at her with a little smile forming on his lips, it never ended being a full smile, but there was something there.

Moose told her how Andie had described her to him for the past few months and that she wasn't exactly as he imagined. Cam wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but she at least understood that it wasn't an attack on her. Jacob had moved to the side to talk to the bartender, and now both of them were looking at how Moose spoke to Cam while smiling.

"So he is actually getting better?" Jacob was shocked and happy about what Anala was telling him. Apparently, Moose had been to the bar the same amount of time that he used too, but for a couple of months now he had drunk drastically less. Now he could have two beers for the entire night, and he was even more talkative with familiar faces, with that said he wasn't over his break up yet, but he was getting past wanting to drink to forget.

"I think it had to do a lot with the way he saw Andie was changing. Before when she came to see him she was as depressed as he was. Lately, though she comes and talks to him about a lot of different things and for the first time, I think he realized the effect he had been having on her, and he didn't like it." They continue to talk, and Jacob took the chance to look at how his friend was actually interacting with Camille, maybe things would start to get better soon.

After giving the girl time to explain everything she needed to Moose Jacob walk towards them and told Cam that it was time to go. "I have rehearsal early so we need to go so I can walk you home."

Cam was disappointed to go because Moose seemed to have some good ideas on what Andie might like in her party, but she knew Jacob was doing her a favor. Moose surprised both of them though when he said that he could walk Cam home so they could discuss what else he could bring to the party for Andie, the girl smiled brightly at idea and Jacob tried unsuccessfully to hide his shock, in the end, they said goodbye to each other.

For the first time in over a year, Moose left the bar hours before its close saying goodbye to the usuals that were happy to see him leave in high spirits. Cam told Moose her address and was about to said what route they needed to take when he stopped her. "I know where it is. You live three blocks away from my apartment. Is weird that Andie never mentioned that to any of us, I guess she just didn't think we would cross paths."

Talking all the way to her place and making plans the journey was soon over, at the end they had decided that the party should be in Moose's place. Moose was going to call Andie asking her to join him in his apartment, and there everyone would surprise her. "Trust me she is never going to see it coming."

Cam agreed, and she promised to help with setting up everything even though Moose told her that he was capable of doing it by himself. "Do you want to come in? I can give you some of the stuff I already bought for Andie's party so you can start taking it home."

Moose told her that it was best if they did that in the morning, he would ask one of his friends for a duffel bag or something to take them another day. "We should probably exchange numbers though. I can't ask Andie for yours or she is going to discover that we know each other and that we are planning something."

"Of course, wow that would be bad." They exchange numbers and said goodbye. On his way home Moose felt different, it was weird for him to be walking home this early and without even a beer in his system. For months now he had wonder who this girl that Andie mention was and when he saw her for the first time she didn't strike him as someone as special as his friend described. However, the way she had talked to him and also behave towards the guy that was bothering her made him rethink his previous judgment.

When Moose came into his apartment, he realized that even though he had improved in maintaining some order in there, help was going to be needed for it to be ready for a party. Taking out his cell phone he sent a text to a friend that had a cleaning service asking him to please send someone to clean his apartment before Andie's birthday.

Moose also made a mental note to asked Cam how much food should he buy; he had told her that he would buy that so she didn't need to worry about it. Just before going to sleep he took his phone out to charge it, and he noticed he had a text from Cam thanking him for offering his place and his help but above all for being there for Andie.

A big smile came to his face, which never happened lately, that girl cared for his friend, and he was glad they had found each other. Andie deserved to have as many people as possible that loved her in her life.

Taking an honest look at his place, he realized that he actually hadn't thought things through before telling Cam to have the party there. Since Sophie left, he had checked himself out of real life, to the extent that the only things in his apartment were a refrigerator and a microwave. He had been sleeping on a mattress on the floor for over a year now, at first he had the hope that Sophie would come back with their stuff and after Moose just didn't care.

In any other situation, he would have called Andie to asked for help in buying furniture, but she couldn't find out about any of this for now. Maybe he could text Jacob, but he was always busy with rehearsals, Luke and Natalie were out of town on a play, so they weren't available either.

Picking up his phone he called the only person that came to mind hoping for the best. "Hey, Cam? Is Moose. I was wondering if you could help me out with some things before the party."

Notes.

Here they are again. I love this couple so much, and I missed writing about them, so here they are.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I honestly thought you were exaggerating when you call me, but wow." Last night when Moose called her and explained that he never bought furniture for his apartment, he wasn't going to tell her that his ex-girlfriend took everything they own except for the fridge, Cam thought that he probably had some ugly basic furniture. Now that she was there she realized that he was telling the truth, of course, Cam knew that his girlfriend took some things now she understood that Andie had said some, but she had meant everything.

Cam got into action and taking a meter out of her backpack she instructed Moose to helped her take measurements of his apartment while asking him what kind of furniture he would like in each room. Moose was in shock, and with no filter, he described a room that he had seen on HGTV, Cam turned and asked him if he was talking about a show that she too watched called Married by Design and when he nodded she smiled. After they finished taking the measurements, she sat crossed leg on the floor and took her laptop out opening it she started telling Moose that they should check a couple of websites for ideas and then he could tell her his budget so she could search for things online.

Moose smiled at her again; this girl kept making him smile, telling her to wait a second he brought his laptop out of his room, and together they searched the pages and decided in what would be a functional design for him. When he told her his budget she thought he was kidding, it was a lot more than she thought he could afford and she told him so. "We can have most of this things for much less than that; you shouldn't spend so much money on this. Let me search some sales, and we can go to some garage sales for smaller items if necessary."

He decided then that he was not going to argue, he realized that Cam didn't know about his apps, or maybe she did but not to the extent that it would be obvious to her that he was more than able to afford new furniture. Heck if he wanted he could afford to go to a better apartment, but he like his apartment, it was where he had created his apps, and it held some meaning for him to stay there. Before Cam left his apartment that night they had ordered most of the things he wanted, Moose had preferred to see two couches before deciding which one he wanted, and he also wanted to check a desk at IKEA before ordering it.

"Everything should arrive before the end of the week which gives you four days before the party to enjoy the new smell of furniture in your apartment. Do you want me to come with you to check the couches? " She was putting all her things away and walking towards the door like she just hadn't spent her entire afternoon and most of the night sitting with him sharing a bag of chips and buying furniture.

"I don't want to take more of your time I feel like I tricked you into helping me. Let me get my jacket so I can walk you home." Moose was about to go to his room when she stopped him telling him that it wasn't necessary, she promised to send him a text when she arrived home so he wouldn't worry and with that Cam was gone.

Moose stood looking at the door for a couple of minutes sad about not been able to walk her home at least; she had been such a help for him that day that he felt he owe her something. Looking around his apartment for something to do he noticed a note paste to the floor where her computer had been, he hated sticky notes since Sophie left, so he reluctantly picked it up. Cam had made a little chart with the best prices on the couches he had like with the address underneath each sofa. He looked at her writing and smile she had managed to put a lot of information in such a small piece of paper, but it was as legible as if it was written in a big piece of paper.

The text from Cam didn't arrive until almost 20 minutes later when he was about to go looking for her, she apologized for the delay, but it seemed that she had been talking to her brother and was unable to send the text before but she assured Moose that she had arrived safely at her home. For the rest of the week they would text to each other at first just talking about things that had to do with the party, but by the end of the week, Cam would write to him checking up about the furniture and if he needed help arranging them. Jacob had offered his help now that Moose had told him about how he had finally purchased something to make his place home again, so he declined Cam's offer.

"I'm happy to see that you are finally moving forward with your life Moose. Andie is going to be thrilled with this; I can't believe she doesn't know that you stopped going to the bar over a week ago." Jacob had talked to Andie, and he had promised to see Moose until the day before Andie's birthday when the boy had asked her to meet him at his apartment. The week of Andie's birthday flew by, some of Moose's friends had helped him organize everything in his apartment, some also helped him take the things Cam had bought from her apartment to his. In the end, he hadn't seen Cam again since the night they had ordered all his furniture and even the texts had stop when he told her that he didn't need help rearranging his apartment.

The day of the party Moose send a text to everyone, he had created a group chat where he included everyone that was invited, telling everyone not to forget to be at his house before 9 pm. Then he sent a separate text just to Cam asking her if she preferred to come earlier so they could go over everything they were supposed to have ready before the rest of the people arrived. Her respond came over an hour later in the form of a question that made him wonder if the girl was mad at him because she told him if he was sure he wanted her helped. Moose assured her that he did need her so she said that she would be at his apartment at 7 pm.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Moose's stomach, and that's why at 6 pm he went on his way to her apartment hoping to find her there so he could ask her if everything was ok with her. Standing outside her building, he realized that he never got the number of her apartment when he dropped her that first night when they met. If he called her, he would have to explain that he wanted to see if she was mad at him but that would make the situation weird if, in fact, she wasn't mad at him. As he pondered this the door of the building open and Cam came out walking straight into him almost making him fall with her to the floor.

"Moose? What are you doing here?" She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse, and she looked tired, not that he knew enough about her to know that but unlike the last time he saw her she had bags under her eyes. Instead of answering her question he asked if she was ok which seemed to startle her, he could see in her eyes that Cam was deciding if she should tell him or not.

Finally and after releasing a sigh she told him that her brother, Tyler, had been in an accident a couple of days before and even though she had offered to fly to where he was he had told her no. It wasn't like he was alone, he had his fiancé with him and his friends but he was her only family, and she would feel better if she was with him right now. "I understand though why he doesn't want me to be asking permission on my job because I'm new and they would probably only give me a couple of days off. He is on the other side of the country so to fly there and back just for a couple of days is too expensive for me, but I would do it for him, I just want to see him. To think that something might have happened to him without me being able to see him hit me hard."

Cam looked so fragile right there; Moose wanted to hug her and fly her to where her brother was even for an hour if it made her feel better. With every minute he spent with her or hear her talk he felt more invested in helping the girl, he understood completely now what Andie had meant when she told him that Cam was a special kind of person. She was able to make you feel better as a person but also made you invested in her happiness just because you recognize that she was a beautiful human being. Just then he realized that she had offered him her helped before even though she was feeling horrible and that the messages she sent him didn't mean that she was mad at him it just meant that she didn't feel like she could help anyone when she couldn't even help her brother right now.

Moose asked Cam if she was sure that going to Andie's party was the best thing for her right now but the girl assured him that it was. "I can't be with Tyler, so I need to keep my mind busy. Plus, I'm sure he is doing ok is just weird not to be there with him, maybe I'm just over dramatic with everything. So, I was actually on my way to your apartment to see if I could help with anything, I know is a little early.."

He cut her off telling her that he had come here searching for her because he needed her helped and that change her demeanor; Cam immediately asked him what she could do to help. Together they went to the store to buy some extras for the party not that Moose needed anything, but he understood that she needed to help someone and he was ok with being that person. Later they went back to his apartment and put everything away; Cam asked him why they bought the extras if he already had an insane amount of food. "You haven't seen me eat yet. Trust me we need that food."

The girl looked at him funny for a moment and then burst into laughter. Soon enough everyone was coming in and exactly at 9 pm the doorbell rang, everyone hide and Moose turned the lights down a little. Andie came into the apartment hugging Moose and asking him how he was doing lately, right then the lights came on, and everyone shouted surprised.

Andie went from shocked and scared to happy in a second she was surrounded by every single person she cared for that was in the city. In between saying hello to everyone she started to look around the apartment and her happiness increased, a couple of hours later she found herself finally sitting down on the sofa next to Moose smiling widely at her friend. "You can't imagine how much this means to me, especially that you are here with me and not in the bar."

They talked about how everything had come together, how he had decided that he no longer needed to be in the bar every single night to go on with his life. Andie hugged his arm and started to talk to him about how much she loved the idea of having him back in her life like he used to be before.

Maybe it wasn't the best time for them to reconnect due to the number of people that were there to celebrate Andie but every single one understood that having those moments with Moose was the best way to celebrate it. So after midnight, they started to say goodbye to the girl until only Jacob and Oliver, another of Andie's school friends, were sitting talking about the good old times. Jacob started to tell them a story about his rehearsal when Moose suddenly realized for the first time that the only people there were the four of them. "Where is Cam?"

Andie sat straight and let go of Moose's arm, which she had been hugging since they sat on the couch together, looking around the room hoping that Cam was still there. Oliver looked at them with a confused expression. "Are you talking about Camille? She left over an hour ago with the group from your work; she even said goodbye. Maybe you didn't hear her, they pretty much all said it at the same time and walked away.

Moose and Andie turned to look at each other feeling bad; he had told her how the party had been Cam's idea and he had only helped her. He even told her how they had ordered all his new furniture together and how Cam even searched for sales, so he didn't need to pay extra for delivery which was almost impossible to do, but she did it. Jacob told them that they shouldn't feel bad, he had talked to Cam, most of the party and she was happy for Andie and Moose.

"I think she just wanted to leave early so she could rest. Apparently, she had a busy day tomorrow and when most of the people you work with said they were going to leave she decided to join them." That didn't really do anything to make friends feel happy, but Andie was already planning to call Cam first thing in the morning to apologize for basically ignoring her.

The sound of her phone ringing nonstop woke her up around one pm, Andie's first thought was directed to find her phone so that she could destroy it. The groans of her friends proof that they were thinking the same thing, with a little work she managed to found her phone, but it was too late for her to answer the phone. Luckily, it started ringing again, and this time she was met with the voice or Luke and Natalie wishing her a happy birthday.

Andie thanked them and then started talking to them about how amazing the night before was, Moose joined the conversation, and soon the four of them were making plans to get together as soon as the couple came back to the city. "You know what, forget about that. Where are you guys? We are going to meet you."

At first, everyone thought Moose was kidding, but he took his laptop out and asked again, soon he was purchasing tickets for Andie, Jacob, Oliver and him. Oliver called for an Uber, and in less than an hour, they were at the airport going through security and into a plane ready to have a couple of fun days with their friends. Jacob was the only one that tried to talk some sense into Moose, but he was not having any of that, so he called in sick and joined the madness.

On Monday, when Andie didn't come into work nobody was shocked, several photos of her and her friends on the streets of L.A had warned everyone that she was taking a week off. She was incredibly lucky that the principal loved her and that they owe her several vacations day. Cam was happy for her friend but being alone made her think more about the situation with Tyler so even though she loved that Andie was back with her friends she missed having her support.

By the end of the week though she realized that other people were more than happy to be supportive. Chelsea and James were two teachers that had arrived at the school a year before they were married and closer to Cam's age and when they found out about Tyler, they talked to the principal and managed to get a week off for Cam. They promised to cover her hours and even bought her the ticket, she didn't want to accept it, but they didn't give her a choice.

"Look you are going, and you have as good time as possible. We even got you a ride to the airport with Scott; he is my cousin, and he is going to Seattle for business for a week. So you even have a ride to the airport when you are coming back, and a person you can talk on the plane with." Chelsea finished and looked at Cam with such kindness that the girl wanted to cry, coming to a new city she wondered if she was going to be able to find friends and now she felt like she had found a new family.

That's how the next Friday afternoon she was getting into a taxi with Scott and together they went on their way to the airport. Scott was a tall, kind of muscular guy, with light brown hair and green eyes, he was incredibly funny and sweet. Chelsea had told him the reason why Cam was traveling, and he offered her to take her to the see her brother himself. To say that she was smitten with him from the moment she first saw him would be to downplay it, Cam wasn't usually the kind of girl that gets like that with any boy, but he had such a beautiful disposition that she couldn't help herself.

When they arrived in Seattle Scott was true to his word and accompany Cam to see Tyler, he stayed enough time to introduced himself and then told Cam to called him if she had any free time before they went back home. Tyler was doing great, and he was in good spirits, he even started teasing his sister about Scott making the girl blush. Laughing at her reaction, he told her that he was happy that everything was going well with her but to please be careful.

Later that day they took a selfie and Cam posted it on her Facebook, and that is how Andie and Moose found out that Cam had made it to see Tyler. The friends had come back into town and went looking for Cam just to see that she had gone away for a week, the next couple of days they saw several photos of her with friends, and a face that kept repeating itself was Scott's.

"I guess our little friend is falling for someone." Andie made the comment wondering when exactly Cam had met the guy. In her heart, she had always hope that the brunette and Moose after meeting each other would start to hang out and possibly in future be more than friends. Now with Cam most likely going out with Scott and Moose referring to her as his new sister Andie needed to forget those dreams.

Moose came to look at the picture over Andie's shoulder and smile at how happy the girl look. "Yeah, she looks happy. I hope that guy treats her well. I know I don't know her that much, but she is a beautiful person and deserves the best."

Andie nodded at his statement, Moose was right. Sure, she had wished for her friends to find each other but to see that they were both doing well was enough for her at least for now. With that, she joined Moose in his kitchen glad that to have him back in her life.

 **Note**

I hope you like the chapter. This is a Cam and Moose fic, but for now they are not going to be together, don't worry that will change in the future because I love them as a pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you seeing Scott again today?" Moose asked while flipping the last hotcake for himself; he had already made some for Cam and Andie. Since he had finally decided that it was time to move on with his life he had made it a point to make up for lost time with Andie and in his quest of rebuilding their friendship he had found himself adopting Cam. It started with a text now and then just to check up on her and to see if she was ok, sometimes he would call her when Andie didn't answer her phone when he was waiting for her.

A couple of months after Andie's birthday though he would include her in their plans, and that's how Sunday's breakfast became a tradition. In that time Andie had reconnected with an old boyfriend from college that was close to Moose, and they were now starting to date which only gave the boy joy for his friend. Cam had also started dating Scott after her trip to Seattle; Moose didn't know a lot about the boy, but he hoped he was worthy of her. Scott wasn't available to go out when the group would have their little get-togethers, so there was no chance for them to get to know him. Still, Moose and Andie hope that he was a good guy, also Cam seemed to be a level-headed girl that wouldn't accept less than what she deserved in any situation.

"Yeah, we are going to see Motown The Musical. I'm excited everyone says is really good and I haven't been able to see it so when Scott told me I couldn't believe it. I love my job, but it doesn't give me a chance to go watch as many shows as I would like." Cam said the last thing and went back to eating her breakfast with a smile; she really loved Moose's cooking.

Moose had told her before that he could help her if she ever needed something and wasn't able to afford it, even if it was frivolous, but Cam had told him that she was fine. When he talked about it with Andie the girl smile at how dumbfounded he seemed, even though none of his friends had ever asked him for gifts he had managed to help them in some way or another. However, when he met Cam he assumed that she would take some advantage of having someone with more financial resources as a friend, but she didn't seem interested in the matter. If they went out to eat she would always pay for her share even if Moose offered to pay for hers, it didn't mean anything to her that Andie was there and she was accepting the free lunch Cam wouldn't.

Andie told Moose that it was just the way she was. "I guess Cam doesn't want you to think she is overstepping. Just give her time to get comfortable, and she would let you feed her just like the rest of us and if I ever know that she is in real need of something I'll tell you. Don't worry Moose you don't have to prove your loyalty to her in that way, just be you; you guys are meant to be friends."

Again in her mind, Andie hoped that they were meant to be more than that, but she knew that if it was meant to be it wasn't for now. Cam was happy with Scott, who was a great guy, and Moose was learning to live again, sometimes still it seemed like he wanted to go back to his limbo but he would fight the urge.

After Cam left for her show, the two friends decided to go out to see what was up with the rest of the group, and soon they found themselves going to look out for some of their friends as they used to go back in time with no particular plan aside from the wish to spent time together. However, after a couple of hours, Chase was calling Andie to see if she was free to go out with him and soon Moose was walking her home so that she had time to change for her date.

Moments like this were the ones when he was more tempted to go back to the bar, most of the time he went back to his home and tried to work in some app that he started to develop, but some days like today he would go back. Sam was bartending that day, and he smiled at Moose, but the boy could see the concerned in the guy that in the weirdest situation had managed to become his friend.

"Hey, Sam. Can I have a beer?" Moose turned looking for familiar faces, and he found some that smiled his way, and for a while he let himself be in the same state of mind where he used to be before.

Hours flew by, and even though he didn't drink as much as he used too, he didn't go home until they close the bar. Sam walked with him like they used to do whenever he was bartending, but this time they would talk about their plans for the future. "Ok, I have to ask. Why did you come in tonight? It's been weeks since we saw you and more since you stay until we close. Now don't get this the wrong way, but I was happy not to see you."

Moose chuckled making Sam feel better about his wording. "Don't worry; I'm not about to go back to my old ways, but sometimes I feel the need to numb myself. I know is dumb but when I decided to finally try to move on, I didn't realize that I was the only one stuck in the past. My friends all have new projects or people in their lives that occupied the majority of their time; I feel like I missed out on many important things."

"Andie is going out with Chase again for example. They are finally getting back together which if you ask me should have happened years ago. Even Cam who I don't really know is dating someone, is not like I used to hang out with her because honestly, I didn't even know her before, but again I'm the only without plans. I got out of my self-made limbo just to be put back in another one by the world."

Sam listened to Moose open up and felt bad for the guy that felt alone even surrounded by his friends. Over time he had been a witness of how much his friends care for him and hope that the boy would move on and joined back the world, but even though they love him, they couldn't stop living. Andie was the one that suffered the most, she had actually stopped living in some ways, but when Cam came, the girl awakened. Without even noticing she had managed to push Moose out of the fog that surrounded him but it also made him confront the reality of how things wouldn't wait for anyone. He wondered if he could help Moose in any way, sure he knew the boy a little but from what he knew it seemed like they could be friends or at least hang out a little bit.

From that day on Moose's group of friends grew, he started hanging out with Sam and his friends. Ian was the craziest guy he had ever known, and Moose love him for that, the guy was into a making Youtube videos, he was a dedicated vlogger, and he loved to do quality videos with different adventures. Soon he found himself involved in making the videos; together they would travel to different cities to filmed while Moose developed his new app. To his joy been around creative people helped him immensely to develop new things and it also helped him reconnect with some old investors. Sure, at first he was worried that introducing his contacts to Ian would mean that he could take advantage of the situation but in the end, Ian already knew most of them and Moose felt reassured about the entire situation.

Moose spent the next few months traveling with his new friends, he didn't lose contact with his old friends, but even they were happy that he had something to focus his time. After Moose sold his app, Ian and Joe, another of Moose's new friends, decided that he should join them in traveling abroad so that they could do make a series of vlogs about traveling across Europe. Moose tried to talk Andie into going with them for a few weeks now that school was out again, but the girl had already planned to visit some places with Chase and then to start the search for an apartment for them to share. Things were going great between them, and they decided that it was time for them to take the next step.

Before traveling overseas; the boy decided to invite his old friends with his new so they could all get to know each other. Also, he hoped to finally meet Cam's boyfriend after almost a year of the couple going out he hadn't managed to meet the guy, and it was starting to make him uneasy. However, he had also managed to stay away from the city for several months in a row, so it wasn't like the guy was avoiding him, right?. The day before the big get together Moose decided to look for the brunette to see if she could help him with some last minute purchases, also he had missed spending time with her. When he arrived at her building he was shocked to see her in front of her building shouting at a guy that was also raising his voice at her; Cam made a move to turned towards the building when the guy pulled her from her arm toward him.

Moose tried to cross the street to help her, but the amount of cars that were passing by didn't allow him to do so. When the light change and he finally made it to the other side of the street, the guy was gone, and Cam was left sitting on the stairs that went into her building visibly shaking. He walked slowly toward her and said her name, when she looked up his heart broke as he saw the tears coming down her face uncontrollably, Moose took a look at her arm and cursed. The guy had grabbed her with such force that it had left a red mark with the form of his hand on her arm, Cam tried to hide it, but Moose told her to stop.

Standing in front of her he took her hands and helped her get up, he embraced her and held her as the girl cried without saying a word not knowing what he could say to make things better. After what felt hours both of them walked up to her apartment, Moose had been there before but not in the last month. He remembered the place a little brighter with more personality; now even though it looked clean, it also seemed that it was lifeless like he was in a hotel room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Her voice sounded foreign to him; it sounded small and fearful, he didn't like it. The memory of how empowering and self-confident she always was contradicted the girl that was now standing in front of him avoiding looking at him at all cost.

"Cam, please tell what's going on?" Moose tried to make his voice sounded as soft as possible as he could without losing the urgency that he felt at the moment for the girl that he knew needed to open up about what happened. At that moment Cam looked at him for the first time since he found her downstairs crying. Smiling a sad smile, she started telling him about how things had changed in her life lately, and his heart hurt for her apparently he wasn't the only one feeling alone even when people surrounded him.

It seemed that Scott wasn't the knight in shining armor he used to be at the beginning of their relationship, he tried to move things at the speed he wanted, and if she wasn't on board, he would make her feel worthless. At first, there were small commentaries, and then he made it more obvious, today Scott had accused Cam of pushing him into finding another girlfriend because she didn't want him to move in with her. "Whenever he stayed over he would make comments about the decor of my place until I change the things he didn't like. You know what's the weirdest thing is about this?. I'm sure he is already seeing someone else."

Moose couldn't believe what a horrible person Scott was, who would want Cam to change, she was perfect just the way she was. They talked for the rest of the day, and he stayed over completely forgetting that he had invited people to his house the next day. The next morning waking up a little disorienting due to the lack of sleep Moose walked towards the door of the apartment where someone was very pushy with the intercom ready to tell off whoever was doing it. Just as he was about to answer Cam came out of nowhere and told him that she was going to answer, and he knew then that it was Scott coming to look for her. Cam answer and told him to go away, she had broken up with him yesterday, but that didn't seem to face the guy at all, soon he stopped talking, and a knocked came from Cam's from door. Someone had let him in the building, Moose was about to open, but Cam asked him to please go into her room, she needed to do this alone.

The next thirty minutes Moose had to listen to Cam repeatedly tell the guy that they were finished and to go just for him to tell her that she was making a mistake and she was being immature. Finally, Scott declared that he was tired of her stubbornness and that he was breaking up with her so she shouldn't call him anymore. As soon as Moose heard the door closed, he came out of the room and hugged Cam with all his force. "You deserve so much better than him. Don't ever forget that Cam."

His phone broke the moment beeping with a text of Jacob asking him if there was something he needed for his party. Moose cursed under his breath; he had forgotten about the party, turning to Cam he asked if she was up to help him with some last minute things and to his joy, she agreed to do it. The next couple of hours both of them run all over town picking things up and arranging everything before the guest arrive after they finish they sat on his couch looking at what they had managed to do in such a small amount of time with pride in their eyes.

"We are good together Cam. We should work together or something like that." Moose said, and Cam agreed, looking into each other's eyes they smiled at the fact that they indeed were great together. People started to arrive at the party and soon all anyone could hear was laughter and music, even though he had a great time Moose couldn't stop thinking about an idea that had come to him when he was arranging the things for the party with Cam.

Excusing himself from his current conversation he looked for her around and finally saw her talking to Ian and Joe near the table with the food. The three of them were laughing, and Moose smiled at what this scene could mean for his plan. Walking to them he asked to speak to Cam alone, and the girl looked confused, but his friends smiled at him in a way that confused him a little. Moose walked with Cam to his room and closed the door behind him asking her to please seat which she did without any question; he smiled at the fact that she felt so comfortable with him.

Thirty minutes later both of them were getting out of the room and Moose went to his phone, that was providing the music for the party, and turned it off. "Friends! I wanted to thank you all for coming to this little get-together. As you all know I love all of you and I thank you for being with me through the good times and the bad times, thankfully we are still in the good times and the next couple of months are only going to be better."

Everyone cheer at the mention of his plans for the next few months of his life. " Now more than ever I'm sure of that because now I'm not only traveling with two of the coolest dudes I know but also with someone that I consider a sister. So let's all celebrate that Cam is joining us in this special adventure!."

The room erupted in cheers and applause; there wasn't one person in that room that didn't know how important was Cam to Moose's recovery and how much the boy had come to care for her. Also, most of their friends hope that the couple ended up being more than friends, some of them earlier that day when they found out that Cam and Scott broke up had barely managed to keep the smiles out of their faces at the possibles scenarios that could make possible. Now that Moose and Cam were going to be able to finally get to know each other more and spend some quality time together they all hope that things would blossom between them. Even Ian and Joe that didn't know Cam very well had noticed the way Moose light up when he talked about her and wondered how much time would it take their friend to notice that he care for the girl more than he realized he does.

Andie hugged Cam, happy that the girl had finally accepted something Moose had offered her especially this that meant that they would spend so much time together. "How did he managed to convince you to go with him? Don't get me wrong I think is wonderful and you guys are going to have so much fun together, but it's kind of weird that you said yes to this of all things."

Cam told Andie that at first, she had said no, but Moose was so persistence about her joining the fun that it kind of broke her reservations about it. "I'm still going to pay for all my meals and any extra expense I can. He said they already made their reservations in Airbnb so that was all pay for and the flight and trains are his Christmas present to me. I admit though that I just really want to go away, and he also said that I could help them when we arrived in France because none of them speak French. I asked him if the boys agree to have me go, and he said they did as long as I was ok with sometimes appearing in the videos but mostly helping them film they just as Moose does."

On the other side of the room, Moose was apologizing to Ian and Joe for not asking them if Cam could come on the trip with them, but both of the guys told him that it was ok. "She is going to be a great addition to the team. You say she speaks French? Cause that is going to help as add France as one of the destinations which I guess you told her it already was, right?"

Moose nod sheepishly as Ian asked him the question making both guys laugh, he promised to look for the place where they would stay there and pay for it, but the boys told him no. "You can look for the place Moose, but we already told you that we are dividing the expenses between all of us."

"Fine, but I'm going to cover Cam's share so please don't mention anything about money to her. I don't want her to feel bad about not sharing the expenses, but she is a teacher, and I know that she wouldn't be able to afford it." The three boys agree not to mention any expense near Cam, Ian and Joe even went as far as to tell Moose that they were going to share some of her expenses but he told them no.

Three days after the party the four of them were boarding an airplane to the Netherlands ready to start their adventure. Cam and Moose sat next to each other and spent the majority of the flight talking and getting to know each other until they fall asleep, the moment they would wake up the adventure would have taken them to a place neither of them knew but were ready to discover together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is the coffee and why is it morning again? Why are you guys smiling?!" Everyone chuckled at the sunny disposition Cam had for their second morning abroad.

They had arrived in the Netherlands to start their adventures but with the lost of Cam's luggage, the mood change from ecstatic to worry and sad for the girl that couldn't catch a break. In the plane, the flight attendant had spilled hot coffee over Cam's lap as she tried to passed the beverage to Moose making her jolt of her sit. When she tried to get out, she hit her knee on the side of her sit making her cursed which made some passengers that were flying with small children looked at her with disapproving looks. So by the time they made it to the airport, the girl was focusing on the adventures that she was going to have to keep her hopes up. Then she was informed that her luggage wasn't there, a couple of hours later the airline told them that it had never left the airport in the United States.

The guys had a lot of things planned from the moment they arrived at the city, Ian and Joe had contacted some vloggers from the city to do some collaborations. A couple, Wendy and Ryan, that was going to collaborate with them went to meet them at the airport and were the ones that helped Cam find information about her problem. By this point, Cam just wanted to go back home and hide in her apartment until the world stopped messing with her. Wendy decided to take care of things and told everyone to follow them, soon they all were on their way to the groups rented flat while Ryan told them stories about some important places they would visit.

Once there Cam was pleasantly surprised with how beautiful the place was, although in the back of her mind she wondered what horrible thing was going to happen to her next. The guys brought their bags and made a point to leave them in the living room. "Go on Cam, explore the place and pick whatever room you want. Take your time too we are going to buy some groceries so we can make dinner tonight."

Cam tried to give them money for her share of the food but Ian told her to forget it, he was going to be the chef of the night, and he wouldn't take money from any of them. Wendy joined Cam on her exploring; it was a nice change to have some chance to breathe and not feel like everything was going against her. Soon enough she decided on what room she was going to take and sitting in the very comfortable bed a long and cathartic conversation with Wendy started. Neither of them noticed the hours flying by, even the exhaustion Cam felt was pushed behind for the chance to open herself to someone that seemed to be extremely kind.

Moose appeared at the door excusing himself for interrupting their conversation to announce that dinner was ready and everyone was waiting for them to start. The next couple of hours were spent between laughter, jokes, and conversations about everything and nothing. By the end of the night, Cam's mood improved exponentially it was such a great time they were all having that they didn't realize it was getting late. Finally, Wendy and Ryan left a little after 4 am, everyone decided to go to sleep, but Cam felt bad about not helping with the cooking or the expenses, so she waited for the guys to go to sleep and then went into the kitchen to clean everything.

It took her over an hour to clean everything, so she decided that it would be a good idea to see what the guys bought so she could go out and buy some things. Cam was shocked when she opened the refrigerator and realized it was completely packed with food, she then searched the cabinets and found more cereal and bread. Part of her wanted to be mad; she didn't like that they didn't let her buy any food when it was the only thing that she was going to be contributing with on this trip. However, another side of her felt a warm feeling inside for the boys that after seeing her misfortune the day before tried to take care of the things they could to make things better for her.

All these realizations made Cam more awake, so she decided to go out and explored for a while. The beauty of the city made her heart happy, joining the people that were going on with their day to day activities while imagining how would her life be if she lived there. Hours passed, and exhaustion and hunger started creeping in making her wonder what time it was but her surroundings made her push those needs aside and kept walking around, so she just went to a bakery and bought a small sandwich. Finally, her phone rang, and the voice of Moose came strong, and she could hear how worry he was about her.

The first couple of seconds of the call were spent reassuring the boy that she was ok; Cam explained how she had decided to go out. He informed her that it was almost 4 in the afternoon and that the boys were just waking up, Moose went into her room to see if she wanted to eat something and didn't see her there, so he worried and decided to call her.

Cam asked him for the address so she could walk back to the flat but instead, Moose asked her where she was so he and the guys could meet up with her and take a few shots. Soon enough the group was together, and the boys started recording for their vlogs, and even though Cam felt like her second wind was long gone, she did her best to enjoy her time with them. That night she fell asleep on the couch while the guys talk about their plans for the next couple of days with a smile on her lips. Noticing that Cam had fallen asleep Moose carried her into her room and put her in bed being very gentle so that she didn't wake up. He had ordered her some clothes online with the help of Andie that should arrive that same night or early the next morning, so for now, she didn't have any pajamas to sleep in, and he felt bad.

Moose went back to his room and searched in his clothes for something that could fit her; she was so tiny compared to him. Finally, he settled on a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt, then he walked to her room and woke her up gently so that she could change clothes which proved to be a difficult task because Cam was exhausted. It took some time but she woke enough to change, and he had to make her realized that he was in the room so that she wouldn't take her clothes off in front of him. He had helped Andie changed clothes in the past when she was injured or had fallen asleep staying at his place, but it felt different for him to tried and do the same with Cam even though he wouldn't do anything to her Moose didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

And so on the second morning of their trip when Cam woke up, everyone was witness of her "sunny disposition." Moose smiled at how different grumpy Cam was; he told her that it would be best if she just stayed in an slept. The girl looked sad about his suggestion and apologized for the way she had entered the kitchen, but everyone told her that she had nothing to worry about with them.

"Cam, we just want you to rest so that you enjoy the trip too. Yesterday we slept for over twelve hours, and we are feeling fine now, but you didn't sleep a second. You need to rest, we have two more days here, and then we are moving on." Joe finished his argument with a sincere smile toward Cam, and the girl understood that they were taking care of her and so she thanked them and went back to bed.

Hours later when she woke up again, she came out of her room to find Moose busy in his laptop and smile. He heard her steps and turned to look at her with a smile asking her if she wanted to eat something. "I made us a small lunch; I can warm it up for us. Do you want it?"

Cam's stomach grumbled making the girl blush and Moose chuckle, he moved to the kitchen and started warming up the food for the both of them while making small conversation about a movie he saw in the morning. Looking at a clock that hung from one of the walls she noticed that it was half-past 3, "Why didn't you go out with the Ian and Joe?"

Moose put the food on the table and went to get something to drink while asking Cam if she wanted something to drink. The girl pushed her question again making Moose sight before answering "I didn't want you to wake up to an empty apartment. These are your vacations too, and I want you to have as much fun as possible. Also, I felt a little hurt that you didn't feel like you could wake me up yesterday to join you in your adventure."

"I didn't want to bother anyone; you guys went to sleep just a little over an hour before I decided to go out. I couldn't just waltz into your room and wake you up; you were exhausted like the rest of the guys." Cam said trying to convey her intentions from yesterday so that the boy didn't feel like she wasn't happy to be there with them or that she didn't appreciate him taking her on this trip.

The next couple of minutes Moose used to explain to her that he would have loved to go out with her. "Cam we are friends, we are meant to go out together and wake up each other for silly things. Andie wouldn't have hesitated to do that just that, and I hoped that you would feel like that too. I don't want to come out as selfish, but I want to share the trip with you, I've traveled with Ian and Joe before, and they are great guys, but I want to experience this with you."

They stared at each other smiling, making a silent promise to be there for each other in good times and in bad times. Time flew by, and soon the guys came back and asked them if they were up to joined them for some fun around the city at night, Moose looked at Cam, and she nodded making everyone cheer. They took that opportunity to show her the clothes Moose bought for her telling her that there were from all of them. Cam tried to be mad but the three boys make their best pout faces, and she gave up but told them to stop buying her things. Soon they were leaving the apartment, and Cam never realized that on the screen of the laptop were she saw Moose that afternoon was a conversation between him and an investor where he had declined an important meeting that day just to stay with her in the apartment. The next days were a blast; the guys manage to upload a video while working in the next one and started to share the comments with Moose and Cam. Apparently, a lot of their viewers were curious about who Cam was; they already knew Moose.

Germany was their next stop, and Cam couldn't contain her enthusiasm, she had always wanted to go there. Once again the guys invited vloggers to joined them, but this time Cam was the one making the decisions in the majority of sights they were going to visit which made the guys happy. They were great planners but having the point of view as Cam helped them make the vlogs more entertaining, she would gush at some places and give them obscure information, you could feel her happiness through the lens. Moose was over the moon seeing her having such a blast, and she made good on their promise of making this trip special for them, they would make a point to always sit next to each other in the car, and they took a million selfies together. Everyone was sad to leave Germany but their next destination more than made up for it Belgium was a dream come true for all of them, the beautiful sights and all the history that it offered had everyone wishing that they could stay and visit every single province there.

The boys kept covering Cam's expenses and buying her little things to make her small wardrobe grow; she protested every single time. However, they would just ignore her or tell her to let it go and to make it funnier they even went as far as to sing Frozen's Let it go to her making her laugh. Their last night there Ian and Jacob decided to go out alone to film some of the nightlife they asked Moose and Cam if they wanted to join but both of them said no, they rather stayed home. When the guys came back, they saw the couple sleeping on the couch with Moose's laptop in front of them and smiling at the sight of their friends they took a quick video and photos of them.

"Do you think either of them realized how much they care for each other?" Ian asked Joe as he downloads the contents of his camera in his laptop to begin to ensemble the newest installment of their videos. They were programming each video to upload in the next couple of days, but for them, it was best to work a little in them each night. Joe did the same with his photos and took a picked outside their room to make sure that the couple was still asleep and there was no chance for them to hear them.

"No, those two are blind when it comes to that. Is funny to see that even the people in the comments of the videos are sure that they are dating and even find them cute together. I have so many pictures of moments where they are looking at each other in ways that you only see in romantic movies is insane how clueless they are." Without the knowledge of Moose, the boys had been making a separate video just of him and Cam to show him when he admitted that he like the girl so that he could have the memories where their love started.

In the morning they went on their way to France, and again Cam was in her element, so the guys decided to extend their trip to cover more places. They planned to make their way to Lyon and from there go to Italy, but they met with a couple that was friends with Joe at Picardie to make the trip together. Lilly and Stephen were hilarious and also deeply in love with each other, they would insist on going in couple friendly tours in vineyards where Cam and Moose would always get pair up. From these little habits started to build, they would go out together in the evenings to look around to search for food that Cam wanted to try or places Moose wanted to see that they rater do alone. By their second stop, Paris, Moose and Cam decided to share a room instead of Cam sharing with Lilly and Moose with Stephen. When they told the group, they said that it was because the couple should be together instead of with strangers, but the real reason was that they wanted to be able to stay up late every night and talk or watch movies in private. Every day they would wake up early and go for a run or tried to have a walked just for the two of them, but still, they would normalize the situation in front of the rest of the group saying that they were just getting to know each other and they were becoming best friends. Late at night when they would go to their room the rest of the group would smile knowingly about the obvious attraction that they saw between their friends, and every single one of them wished for the couple to take the next step.

At a stop where they were making their way towards Champagne the guys decided to stop and get some snacks, Lilly took the opportunity to talk to Cam hoping to get some inside information about her and Moose. At first, Cam seemed reluctant to talk about it, but she finally started to open up exactly when the boys were starting to make their way back to the car making Lilly want to kill them all. Moose got into the car and looked at both girls trying to figure it out what was going on, but soon Stephen was at his side telling him that they were going to change seats so the both of them could help the guys record while one of them was driving. That's how after giving Cam her snacks Moose went to the driver sit to continue the trip checking on her every so often threw to the rearview mirror smiling at her when her eyes connected.

Soon they were stopping to do some shots of the road which kept the guys busy for the majority of an hour which gave Lilly more than enough time to finally talk to Cam. "So you like him. What is wrong with that? We all can see that he feels the same way about you, so why would you wait to be together or exactly what are you waiting for?"

Cam checked for the thousand time that the boys were still occupied filming before answering her question. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I can see what you guys see when he looks at me or when we share a moment but then it's gone, and he goes back to act like he is my brother. It's been almost two years since his last real relationship ended, but it marked him, he lost himself in the sorrow of losing it, and I think he is not ready to jump into a new one."

"Cam we all have those fears when we start something new, but in the end when true love comes we have to be ready to embrace it. Is funny that you mention his past relationship but not yours, you are the one that had a boyfriend a month ago, are you over Scott?" Lilly knew the answer to that question, but she was wondering if Moose had something to do with the breakup without even realizing it. Cam stayed silent but the blush that appeared on her cheeks was an answer in itself, and Lilly wanted to squeal. "I knew it! You broke up with Scott because you were already feeling things for Moose, didn't you?!"

For a second both girls stood frozen in silence worry that Lilly had just told everyone Cam's secret but when they turned to check up on the voice they saw them inside the car banging their heads to what they assumed was some very loud music.

"I didn't break up with him because of Moose, I've told you already what happened between us, but I'll admit that I was already feeling something for Moose even then. When I first met him, he was broken drinking in a bar, but in my mind, he was this amazing guy that would do anything for his friends that now was having a bad time. When he finally came out to the world, he proved to be even better than what Andie told me he was; you know that he kept trying to help me with whatever he could, offering to buy things that I couldn't afford or walking me home whenever we went out with our friends. Scott came into the picture and Moose met the guys so we didn't see each other much and I started to miss him, we would text, but I would jump at the chance to see him and always have a blast that never happened to me before. I like him, and I'm willing to wait for him to be ready for us to be that, hopefully, it will be soon." Cam finished and looked at Lilly with a hopeful smile that the girl returned.

On the other side of the road, the guys were showing Moose the little video of Cam and him that they had prepared for him and when it finished Joe turned to him with a smile. "So now that you know, she likes you thanks to Lilly powerful voice and you have seen the proof are you going to do something?"

 **Note**

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

When Moose heard Lilly scream that Cam broke up with Scott because she had feelings for him he was starting his way towards the girls with the rest of the guys. It took Joe less than a second to grab his arm and run towards the van that thankfully was just a couple of meters away from them. Adrenaline was running through their veins while they sat clumsily in the seats. Moose wasn't able to focus on anything when suddenly Stephen shout " Guys let's do Wayne's World go!"

A second later everyone was banging their heads to non-existing music for a little over a minute. Stephen explained to him later on why he told them to do that. "I'm sure Lilly didn't mean to say that so loud, she just tends to get excited. So, I guess Cam was not going to be happy about her secret coming out like that, now they think we didn't hear anything."

Joe took the chance to asked Moose how he was feeling about what he heard; he noticed that the boy didn't look happy or mad or sad, he just look confused. Moose didn't say anything for the longest time until the guys started to wonder if he was ok. Joe wondered why Moose was so confused it was obvious for everyone that Cam and him like each other. Ian seemed to understand Joe's confusion and took his laptop out of his backpack and giving it to Joe told him to put the video they were making for Moose.

Soon all the guys were surrounding the laptop looking at the little clips of Cam and Moose laughing or looking at each other for about ten minutes. In the end, Joe told Moose "So now that you know, she likes you thanks to Lilly powerful voice and you have seen the proof are you going to do something?"

"No. I'm not I don't want anyone to say anything about what we heard. Stephen that goes extra for you." All the guys were shocked at his response but had no time to argue with him because the girls were joining them asking the guys what was next in the program. Moose said that it was his turned to drive and so Cam was left to sit with Ian while Joe sat in the front to help navigate. Ian decided to show Cam some of his videos and how he edited them, soon the girl was able almost to forget the fact that Moose hadn't even look at her when she came into the van and was ignoring her attempts to get his attention through the rearview mirror.

When they arrived at the Champagne apartment everyone went on their way to choose a room, the place was smaller, and Moose took advantage of that to offer himself to sleep on the couch. Cam was confused; there was only one couch in the living room there was no way for her to sleep there. They talked about sharing rooms until the end of their trip, plans for movie nights were made, and suddenly he had changed his mind. There was a small service room in the back of the apartment and two mediums room, with Moose taking the couch Cam assumed she was going to be in the little room alone. Before anyone could say something though Lilly declared that the girls were taking the service room "We want some privacy guys, and we don't need much space, right Cam?. You guys should take the others room, and the couch should be left alone so we can all use the common areas. Come on Cam let's change."

With that Lilly grab her bag and Cam's hand motioning the girl to pick up her bag, both girls soon disappear into the kitchen on their way to the back room. Moose didn't make a move expecting some comment from the guys although hoping they wouldn't say anything; his wish was granted when the three guys went into one of the rooms carrying their things and closing the door behind them. Just as the door was closing, he heard Ian saying that he could keep the other room just for him.

At the girl's room, Cam was sitting on the bed wondering what exactly happened for Moose to try to put distance between them. Lilly, on the other hand, was fuming. The girl was walking in the tiny space mumbling things to herself, and if Cam wasn't so worried about Moose's reaction, she would be worried about her friends well being. Finally, Lilly told Cam that the two of them were going out without the boys to get some air or she was going to do something that someone was going to regret.

"I'm going to ask Moose if he wants to come. " Lilly turned so fast that her hair almost slapped Cam in the face, but Cam raised her hand to stop the girl from speaking and continue. "I need to know if what just happened is him just being in a bad mood or if he changed his mind about our plans."

Lilly nodded but told Cam that she was going to wait for her in the living room in case things didn't go her way. Together they walk to the living room and found the boys minus Moose playing Jenga, Lilly sat next to Stephen kissing him and taking a piece out of the tower. Cam smiled at the couple and walked towards the door, a deep breath later she knocked on the door gently three times waiting for an answer from Moose. The boy opened the door and forced a smile for her before asking her what did she want, Cam asked him if he wanted to come out to hang out with her, but he declined and closed the door. When Cam turned everyone was focused on the game, but she knew that not one of them hadn't noticed what had just happened between her and Moose.

A scene from her childhood came to her at that moment where Tyler told her that he loved her more than life, and no matter what if she ever felt like things weren't going her way she should stand tall and go on with her planned. Cam smiled at the memory of her brother, and walked towards the group, sitting down between Ian and Joe she said she was next in taking a piece of the tower. Soon the group was laughing hysterically at everyone attempts to cheat, the camera was out, and they took turns recording each other making silly faces or declaring themselves the kings or queens of the game. In the end, everyone fell asleep in the living room in the early hours of the morning not a single one of them knew that Moose spent the entire night in his room listening to them and convincing himself that he was doing the right thing by avoiding Cam.

It was his survival instinct kicking in what made him avoid her in the first place, the year where he had let go of any hope to feel normal again kept flashing in front of him as an alert of what could happen if he let his guard down. Unknowingly to him, he had let Cam enter his life in more ways than he cared to admit but standing a few meters away from her and listening to her confession made him realized how much it meant to him to hear it. When the guys showed Moose the video, his heart went crazy, to see himself being so transparent about his feelings for the little girl that worm her way into his heart make him feel vulnerable.

Moose didn't like to feel vulnerable, the last time he let himself be open the girl that supposedly love him destroyed him and moved on without a second thought. Space would cure this infatuation he was experiencing towards Cam he was sure of it, or he would make her realized that they couldn't afford to be more than friends. When he made it clear that he was not sharing a room with her, he could see her disappointment, but Moose was not going back down. However, when she knocked on his door asking him to go out with her, his heart begged him to say yes and just admit that she was important to him and not just a crush. However, Moose said no and closed the door before his heart convinced his mind, and that is how he spent the next several hours listening to his friends having a good time while he started to plan his exit from the trip.

They had a decent time at Champagne; Cam tried unsuccessfully to go back to hang out with Moose, but the boy would shut down her attempts. They stayed two days and on the day they were leaving the group went to visit The Place Ducale; the architecture there made Cam think of Frozen. She said that aloud and everyone laughed with her except for Moose, and that irked her because it was a good comment and it seemed to her like he was ignoring every single thing she said. That helped though with her determination to have a good time in the trip and not letting him get under her skin, although the idea that she might need to rethink staying enter her mind.

Joe was in charge of driving to Dijon; they were going to get there at night without a planned agenda because containing the Moose situation had made everyone they went into the van Moose said he was going to drive so Joe could rest, but his friend told him to just get in the back like the rest and asked Cam to joined him in the front so she could help him stay awake. Soon they were on their way, but Joe noticed the girl lost in her thoughts, they didn't know much about each other, but he knew that the sudden change in Moose's treatment towards her had to make her wonder what was going on. Cam tried to put a brave face, but she looked sad when she thought nobody was looking at her and now Joe felt like someone needed to explain to her what happened, but the truth was more confusing in his opinion. Every night he would look through his photos and Ian's recordings for lost romantic comedy worthy moments, but now there were none, only longing looks from her and blank looks from him.

They talk for a couple of hours about their lives, and soon enough he noticed that her mood, even though she was trying, wasn't improving. So he asked her to wake up Ian who was the closest to them when Ian finally woke up Joe told him he was going to drive straight to Lyon so they could get to Italy sooner. Cam didn't understand what was going on but said nothing, Ian nodded and went to wake up and tell Lilly and Stephen, the couple understood the reason behind this change instantly and agreed. The night before the group minus Cam and Moose had gathered to talk about what was going on with their friends and what they could do to help, they all wanted to slap some sense into the boy and hugged to Cam and tell her to be patient.

Lilly told them that Cam was enjoying the trip and getting to know them more, but still, she felt terrible about Moose treating her like they weren't close. However, she was also planning to cut the trip short; Cam was going back home as soon as possible. "She told me, that she feels wrong taking part in a trip that is being paid by someone that now barely speaks to her. I know Cam wants to see Italy, but she also doesn't want to extend her stay more and owe him more money, not that Moose is going to ever ask for it or anything like that. Still, I convince her to stay for one more week."

With that in mind, Joe decided to go straight to Lyon stayed there one day and take the train to Milan the next afternoon. If Cam was going to leave in a week, he was going to make sure she saw as much of Italy as possible. Stephen and Lilly were supposed to stay in France because Stephen was working on a project there for another month. On the other hand, Lilly was planning to go back to the States; she had only gone to France to visit Stephen because he had been gone for two months and wasn't going to go back for another one. Now that she had met Cam, however, she decided to wait another week before going back to the states with her.

Over five hours later they arrived at Lyon to a little hostel that Ian had managed to find online on their way there. Lilly and Stephen decided that she was going to room with Cam for the rest of the trip and he was either going to sleep in the same room with Moose or with the other guys if the room was big enough. Thankfully the girls had managed to find a room just for two, and the guys had to share with other two guys, but they were already sleeping. Moose was confused about why they were in Lyon, but the guys told him that they were tired and it was best to talk in the morning so they wouldn't disturb the other guests.

In the morning the guys managed to get out of the room before Moose woke up, they had noticed that he had some trouble sleeping and they wonder if maybe it had to do with what was happening. They texted the girls the address of a little cafe where they were going to eat while analyzing the ways they could cover more places in a small amount of time. First Ian and Joe decided that any interesting place they could back to revisit they didn't have to go back to the States for another month, Stephen was going back to Paris to continue his project, and he would help the girls get their flight back to the states when they wanted.

"The other thing we need to figure out is what are we going to say to Cam so that she doesn't get mad at us for this," Ian said while looking at the train schedules trying to see which to take and what are the best places to visit.

Someone clear their throat behind them and turning around they saw Cam with her crossed arms looking at them. "Lilly told me what you guys were planning. First, let me thank you for the thought that is behind this, but I'm not ok with you guy changing your plans so that I can go with you. When I came with you guys to this trip, I was ready to have a good time and experience some adventures with a friend, and I'm happy that now I can say that I not only did that but that I also make more friends. Now I'm not sure why Moose is acting the way he is now, but I know that I don't want to be here experiencing that."

Lilly argued that they wanted her there, but Cam wouldn't budge until Joe and Ian told her that she had helped them so much in the last stops that they couldn't imagine what would have happened if she didn't come with them. "Let us give you this experience, is just a week Cam. Six days if you don't count this one, heck is five if you don't count the day you are going back to catch your flight which by the way we are changing to Paris because Lilly is flying back from there."

Cam turned, and Lilly smiled at her with a smiled that could mirror any of a child asking for candy before dinner. Finally, the girl teared up a little-making everyone worry that they were too pushy with their agenda but then Cam hugged all of them one at the time thanking them for making her feel welcome. "Thank you for saying that, I've been feeling down and wondering if maybe it was a mistake to come but hearing you guys said that makes me realized that I was meant to come and have a good time. Now tell me where are we going and what are we seeing?"

Everyone cheer and soon enough the next five days got planned and book, Stephen book Lilly and Cam's flight back to USA and Ian book the final one that was going to take them from Rome to Paris that seal the one week deal. Moose joined them later, and Stephen told him that it was his last day with the group. "I need to get back to Paris and continue to work, so we are going to do Lyon on one day. We may not cover everything, but we are going to have a blast. So let's do it everyone get your things."

Soon the group was running all over the city taking a picture and filming everywhere; they were all so busy that Moose's defenses started coming down and without even noticing he would goof around with Cam and started to get close again. When they went back to the hostel Cam's mood was up wondering if maybe everything was going to go back to the way it was. However, when Ian started to go through the footage of the day, Moose caught a glance of some of his and Cam's moments, and his walls came up in an instant. The boys asked him if he was going to go out to eat with the rest of the group and he said no, even though it was subtle they could see that he had gone back to the way he had acted since hearing Cam's feeling.

Sure they were not going to say anything to the girl; they could only imagine what would happen if she ever found out that Moose's odd behavior was due to him knowing she like him. When Cam leaves for Paris, they were going to get to the bottom of this. If he didn't like Cam, it was okay, but he needed to stop being flirty one day and then to be borderline rude because he was hurting her.

The next day they were taking the train to Turin, and Moose looked around realizing that Ian and Joe had sat together in the row behind Cam and Lilly, they had booked him a sit behind them which he ended up sharing with a girl that looked close to his age. The girl seemed nice enough; she would try to get him to engage in a conversation about what he was going to do in Turin and where was he from originally. The three hours flew by, although if he was honest, it mainly was because at some point Cam got up and went toward his seat but stop when she saw him talking to the girl. After that, he would try to get a glimpse of her through the window on the other side without any luck. At that point, this sinking feeling that he was not going to be able to stop his growing feelings for Cam made him more nervous than ever.

 **Notes**

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought we were going straight to Milan from Lyon. Why did we come here first?" Lilly said while stretching a little getting ready to get out of the train and start their new adventure. At her side Cam continue to focus on the window apparently lost in her thoughts for what felt forever. Ever since she went to the bathroom an hour ago, the brunette focused on the window and completely forgot that she and Lilly were playing a game of Spot it, before she got up.

Nudging her a little Lily tried to make Cam paid attention to her question without success; the girl continued to focus on the window without blinking an eye. Patience was not one of Lilly's virtues so getting tired of the silence she took Cam's hand and pulling her to a stand made the girl walk with her to another part of the train. Soon she found a couple of empty seats and sat her friend down next to her and asked her what was going on with her.

"I saw Moose talking to a girl when I went to the bathroom. She was doing most of the talking, but to see him engaging in a conversation with a stranger when he barely speaks to me is rough you know. I said I was fine staying a week, and I also know that he can talk or date anyone and that shouldn't bother me but it does, I don't know if I can do this. Lilly, I really care for him, I was fine before coming here but now.." Cam let the last sentence unfinished not really knowing how she was going to managed to go back to the way thing were before this trip.

Lilly wanted to clone herself so one of her could stay with Cam and the other one could go and slapped Moose until he started to act like a decent human being. However, the only thing she could do was give her support, and so Lilly hugged her friend and told her that if this was too bad for her, they could back to Paris and stayed there until the end of the week. Cam smiled at her friend but shooked her head "My brother would be mad at me for not taking this opportunity and just focused on a boy. I keep hearing his voice telling me to see all the wonderful things that are happening and not to just the bad things."

They stayed in silence until a voice announced that they had arrived at their destination. Both girls stood up and started to make their way back to their seats so they could meet up with the boys, a couple of steps before getting to them Lilly turned towards Cam "So are we going back to Paris or moving forward?"

Cam smiled at Lilly again and told her that she was staying and finally putting in practice her brother's advice and not just hearing it in her mind. Finally, they got to the guys with big smiles and ready to for whatever they had planned; they were supposed to stay there until the next day where they were taking the train to Milan in the morning which was only a little over an hour ride. Moose seat companion stood near them and asked the group if she could join them for the day. Apparently, she was traveling alone across Italy while her friends stayed in France doing some shopping and flirting with French men, her words exactly.

Joe felt bad telling the girl that they weren't open to new people for the rest of the week, especially if the guest was a girl that apparently was on the lookout for some flirting but he was ready to do it for the sake of his new friend state of mind. However, Cam surprised everyone telling the girl that she was welcome to come with them, that's how Briana joined the group for the day. Ian had booked the group on a one day tour, but they managed to get a place for her too and soon the six of them were walking around Turin taking pics and enjoying the new addition to the group.

"Can you believe how amazing the National Museum of Cinema was? " Ian gushed over the place with Joe which all the girls found adorable. It was fun to see the guys explained everything they saw to everyone after the tour guy already had, the pure excitement emanating from there make everything better. Soon the group had covered most of the things they had planned and were finally slowing down and left their things in their hotel, The Best Western Hotel Genio, which had the most beautiful architecture which Cam kept talking about in the videos. Ian recorded her gushing about the place; he even followed her to her and Lilly's room to see Cam's reaction which proved to be worth it. In the end, he even got the girls jumping on the bed; they even convinced him to put his camera down and joined them which turned into a pillow fight.

They stop to eat something at restaurant call "Dai Saletta" where the guys decided to order a bunch of food so they could have an entire vlog about what to eat in Turin. To say that everyone was game was an understatement, everyone had enough food for them to last them for a week. The desserts alone had everyone wishing they hadn't stuffed their faces with the others plates before them but they promised to do this eating vlog for every city after that, and the next time they were going to be smarter about the way they approach the food.

Briana suggested to them that they go out for some late fun, Lilly and Cam declined but told everyone to go on without them which the other four did and had a great time. That night after Cam fell asleep Lilly called Stephen to tell him about the day. "Briana seemed cool and even though I was worried that she might cause some awkward moment for Moose and Cam thankfully nothing happened. She likes to flirt with him, and sometimes with the other guys, but not one of them seemed to be paying attention to her in that way. Especially, Moose, it was like every time she would say something or touch him he would ignore it and then checked up on Cam's reaction or lacked off if I am being honest."

That day Cam had managed to enjoy herself, from the moment she told Briana that she could join the group that morning she had focused on what a wonderful opportunity she was living. The places their visit and their hotel, she could have never imagined that she was going to be visiting all the places that she had only seen in movies before, that night before falling asleep she had facetime Tyler and promised him to visit him after going back to the country. In her dreams, she could still feel the disappointment over not enjoying this places with Moose in a more romantic way, but there she could also make him be more himself with her.

The next morning they were all traveling to Milan, Briana had decided to stay with the group for the rest of the week. Moose constantly wonder how Cam was doing; he saw her smile more, and every night he would try to be near Ian and Joe when they download the footage and pics of the day to see if he had missed something. Although if he was completely honest, he took the opportunity to see more of her without risking her catching him looking at her longingly like the guys had before the incident. Yes, he was calling the moment on the hill the incident from now on.

Now if he continued with this honesty train, Moose missed talking to her the way they used to do before and being able to call her or go looking for her. In retrospective, he had messed things up, but he was hoping that once his survivor instinct calmed down things could go back to normal. Another thing that was bothering him was how the guys had changed the scheduled it seemed like they were running from place to place and he didn't like it. Even though he had planned to get out of the trip at first now that he realized how the guys were planning things Moose decided that he needed to stay to make sure that they cover every place he had heard Cam say she wanted to see.

That night he dreamed of him and Cam acting their feelings out in a gondole ride in Venice, and when he woke up the next morning, he felt better than ever. Milan was beautiful they decided to take a trip to Lake Como which proved to be the best idea so far they even pose for photos against the backdrop of the alps which the girls love. They took some as a group, then as boys and girls and finally some as individuals, Cam and Lilly took a couple just the both of them for an imaginary scrapbook they were planning based on the trip. Moose looked at Cam when she was in front of the camera and couldn't help himself, slowly and without anyone noticing he took a pic of her in front of the beautiful scenery.

When Ian and Joe decided to take one of the two of them with Cam, Moose expected one of them to invite him to stand with them. In the end, she was here because he invited her, and they knew her because of him. The four of them were the original group that decided to travel together and have this wonderful adventures, and it seemed rude that the three of them took pictures, but no one asked him if he wanted to pose with them. Moose really wanted to walk towards them and take some pics with the guys and Cam or just Cam, the two of them. They stayed in Milan for one more day before visiting Venice where Moose wonder if his dream was going to come to reality. Sadly, it didn't happen because they were too many he wasn't even on the same gondole with Cam. As always, she and Lilly took one and even though for a moment he thought he was going to be alone with Briana at the end the rest of them were able to fit in one.

Moose thought they were staying another day there but early the next day they were again on a train for over three hours on their way to Rome. If Cam wasn't so excited about getting to Rome, he would have been mad of this constant running around; he wanted her to have a good time and experience things not run by them. When the train stopped Cam almost jump out of it of full of excitement to be there finally. The rest of the group laugh but also joined her in her happiness; soon everyone was making plans and looking for tours. The guys had pre-booked some free tours but just walking the streets make them feel like the had travel back in time, and they were more than inspired to get everything they could on their cameras. The day flew by, and soon it was morning again, and the last day of Cam and Lilly before going back to Paris where unbeknown to Cam they would still stay two more days.

No one had mentioned that the girls were leaving that day to Moose or Briana, and to be honest neither Ian nor Joe were really ready to tell their friend. They knew he was not going to take it well, in the past few days they saw a change in him, it was almost like the old Moose was fighting his way back to them, but sadly, it was too late for them to change their plan. So that afternoon after a morning and early afternoon of going around the city the girls announced that they were leaving and Moose couldn't believe it. He tried to ask Cam why she was leaving but the girl just thanked him for giving her the chance to travel before telling him that it was time for her to go back home.

That didn't sit well with him, and he continued to push to get some answers from her, the girls had prepared their luggage but still needed to shower and get changed before going to the airport. Cam told Moose that she was going to get a quick shower and then they could talk and with that both girls went to their room, Briana went with them hoping to escape and obvious tense situation. The second Cam was out of earshot Moose turned to the guys and asked them what was going on, his brain had made the connection about all the running around and the sudden departure of Cam, and he needed to know why did this happen.

"You should ask her, after that we can talk, and you can ask as many questions as you want about what is happening but you need to talk to her first." Moose didn't like that answer one bit, but he knew there was no chance he was getting more information out of those guys before talking to Cam. He anxiously waited for her to come down, for what he got out of the conversation their flight was leaving at 9:25, so they needed to be there at 7:25 and it was already 5:50. Suddenly, he heard her voice and then looked up to see her standing there; he never saw her looked so distant, it was obvious that if she had a choice, she wouldn't be there.

"So let me start by saying thank you. You saw that I was feeling bad about the Scott situation and you not only helped me but gave me this amazing opportunity to travel which I wouldn't be able to afford. Now that said, I think my time here has come to an end. Don't get me wrong I had a blast with all of you, but when I agree to come here, we established some rules about expenses. From the first moment, none of us obeyed them, and that is my fault. " Before she could continue Moose tried to tell her that money shouldn't be a reason for her for wanting to leave, the thought of the guys saying something about money crossed her mind for a second, but he knew they wouldn't do that.

He told her that she should stay and also asked why she didn't tell him about her plans of leaving before and Moose could see Cam tensed up and get more serious. "If I'm honest Moose, the fact that you are now telling me to stay is confusing. Since we arrived in Champagne, you basically ignore me, and don't tell me is not true because everyone saw it happen. We went from spending every second together to you avoiding and barely speaking to me, then in Lyon, you went back to your old self for a day and then again back to monosyllables responses. Is uncomfortable to be here and not know what to expect, do you really want to know why I didn't tell you I was going back? Is because I didn't think you would care."

He felt horrible; Moose knew that he hadn't been subtle about the way he had acted but to actually hear her saying those things to him made him realized the impact of his bad decisions. "Of course, I would care Cam. I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately honestly I don't have a valid excuse for my behavior. But please if that is the reason why you are leaving just don't do it, I'll promise that it won't happen again."

Cam could see the old Moose in front of her, and she wondered if he was here to stay, or he was just passing by at the moment. Either way, her mind was made up. "Moose is nice to hear you say that and I'll look forward to some of our famous conversations or outings, but I'm still going back. I already called Tyler, and I'm going to see him, and then I need to start getting ready for the new term."

Lilly arrived at the lobby at that moment telling them that their taxi was ready. Cam nodded and stood up, but Moose took her hand pulling her a little towards him asking her to please reconsider her decision. Part of her was screaming that she should just stay with him and give him another chance, but the rest of her knew that she needed time to clear her mind. "Moose we are ok, but I need to go back. I'll see you in a couple of months when you guys come back, we all do a proper outing then I promise."

Cam moved her hand away from him and walked towards the guys and Briana that were standing near the door and started to say her goodbyes. Briana was sad to see them go and made the girls promised that they were going to get together when she got back to the States, none of them lived in the same city, but still, they promised to visit each other. When she said goodbye to the guys Cam almost cried, they had been wonderful to her especially in the last few days with all the planning and running around. "Don't think you are getting rid of us so easily Cam. We are going back home in two months, and we are definitely hanging out, people in the vlog love you, and we love you too."

"I love you guys too, and I'll be watching your vlogs to see how things are going. So if I see one unflattering video of me you better not come back home." She put her best serious expression, but the guy's laughter broke her concentration in less than two seconds, which she loved about them. Soon everyone was walking out and helping the girls with their luggage on the taxi, Moose made a move to go with them, but Cam told him that they were going alone, but she would call him when they arrived at the airport and not to worry.

"Cam, I'm coming with you two to the airport, and that's that." He made a point to seat between the girls and took her hand on holding it for the 40 minutes ride to the airport, every so often he would lean toward Cam and whisper a plea for her to stay just for her to tell him to stop worrying about her leaving. Moose then told her that he was going to buy a ticket too so he could go with her, he didn't want her to go back while being mad at him, but she told him not to do it.

At the airport the girls soon check in and decided to eat something before the fly, Moose suggested a lovely restaurant in the city making them chuckle although he didn't say it as a joke. The three of them ended up eating at a beautiful Bistro, and Moose tried to engage Cam in so many one to one conversations that the girl had to ask him to cut it out and let Lilly talk too because he was being rude to her. Soon it was time for them to take their flight and the boy said goodbye to Lilly and whisper to her to take care of Cam. Then he turned to Cam and hugged the girl for as long as she let him, then Moose let go of her finally and told her to take care and to expect him to call her daily from this moment on until they he was back home.

Cam laughed although her heart was beating rapidly at the way he was talking to her since he knew she was going away. Finally, they said their goodbyes and the girls went to sit on the plane thankfully it was a quick flight which meant that they would soon be able to rest of all the running around of the last week. Stephen was waiting for them at the airport and took them to the flat where he was staying, he offered them food and drinks, but the girls just wanted to sleep.

He understood and showed Cam his room that she was going to share with Lilly while he slept on the couch before she could even argue the boy told her to sleep because he needed to keep working. However, the moment both girls got into the room Lilly turned to Cam wearing a sly smile and asked her about Moose's change of heart. Sure, they were tired, but that didn't stop the girls from talking for several hours until they fall asleep. A couple of meters away from them Cam's phone was vibrating announcing a call from Moose that was never answered.

 **Notes**

So? Our boy is seeing the light.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lilly and Cam woke up late to an empty apartment, Stephen had to go to do some research and left a note telling them that in case they needed something they could call him. Lilly was sad to have missed her boyfriend and went to call him when she noticed that her cell and Cam's were dead, apparently, with the excitement of their talk, they forgot to charge them. Luckily next to the landline was a list of phones including his, she called him, and they decided to have dinner together so she could spend the day with Cam and he could get some more work done.

After a little googling they found a place name Chez Alain Miam Miam which looked like a great place to some amazing sandwiches, so Lilly and Cam started their first day in Paris together. Both of them decided to stay out of the grid, so taking the number of Stephen in case of any emergency they left the apartment without their phones, which continue to have no battery. They said they wanted to enjoy their time together without any distraction but in reality Cam was worried that Moose's change of heart was a momentous thing and when her phone was up and running she would see no calls or any indication that he was serious when he said all those beautiful things before she left.

That day Lilly and Cam got to know each other more and what was born of convenience for being the only girls solidified as one friendship that would last a lifetime. Honestly the fact that neither of them had a phone also helped them being present and enjoy what they were living making the experience more special. That night Lilly and Stephen went out to eat, they invited Cam, but the girl told them that they needed to some things alone as to enjoy their time as a couple before Lilly left. So that night she stared at her phone wondering if maybe she should charge it and see if someone, Moose, had written or called her.

To fight the urged to check on her phone Cam decided to binge one of her favorite shows, The Great British Bake Off soon she was lost in the competition and hungry for some desserts. She so focused on the show that she didn't even notice that it was late and when the couple arrived back from their date Cam was surprised for their "early" arrival. Soon the three of them got into the show and fell asleep on the couch in front of the computer.

The last day of the girls in Paris flew by, Stephen stayed with them, and they took a million pics, he posted some to his social media in the afternoon when they went back to the apartment for the girls to get ready. Cam and Lilly had left their cellphones at the apartment again, but this time they did put them to charge so they would turn them on at the airport. Suddenly Stephen phone was blowing up with alerts, and then it rang, and the girls could hear him telling someone to calm down, Cam and Lilly started to worry when the knocked on their door announced that the call was for Cam.

Stephen told her not to worry that it was just Moose looking for her, she soon was talking to a very upset Moose. He had been calling her since the day she arrived in Paris but having no luck contacting her he started calling Lilly with the same result which only made him get to the conclusion that both of the girls were ignoring him or they were kidnapped. "I thought you were just going to Paris to take the flight back home. I didn't know that you were staying there for more days, you said you were going home."

The last part of the statement was made in an accusatory tone that didn't sit well with Cam; she told the boy that she was going home that day and that they had to wait until today because the prices were better than before. "Anyway thanks for calling but I need to go to the airport so we'll talk in another moment."

Cam end the conversation and continue getting ready, the phone rang again, but she ignored it and asked Stephen to do the same. By the time they were in the airport Stephen had to turn his phone off because he couldn't take all the ringing, the girls kept theirs off so they wouldn't get any of the calls. Cam said goodbye to Stephen and told Lilly that she was going to wait for her at the gate so the couple could have a moment alone, on the way there she turned her phone on and was bombarded with missed calls, voice mails, texts all from Moose.

Thinking back to the bitter conversation she had with the boy a couple of hours before she didn't want to see the text for the moment, Cam feared that she would feel bad and ended up apologizing for hanging up. However, a new one entered while she waited for Lilly and Cam decided to read it. Moose apologized for his outburst but wrote that he was worry about her and he didn't express it in the best way; he hoped she had a saved flight and hoped that she would call him when she once she was home.

Lilly sat next to her and saw her expression and told Cam to call Moose. "You know you want to make things clear; we are going to be on a plane in half an hour now is the best moment to do it. If you don't you are not going to enjoy the flight; you are just going to spend the entire flight thinking what you are going to tell him."

With that Lilly put her earplugs in and open her book, Cam hated how well she knew her in such a small amount of time. She called Moose, and he answered her called before her first ring finished with a confused but hopeful voice. "I didn't like the way you talk to me. It felt like you were accusing me of lying to do and I didn't, they bought the ticket for me, and I didn't realize I was spending more days in Paris."

Moose apologized again, and soon they were talking about her time in Paris and how wonderful she found the city. Cam noticed Lilly trying to get her attention and pointing to the people boarding the flight, apparently time for them to get on the plane arrived sooner than she expected. Saying a quick goodbye to Moose Cam got on the plane and felt herself relax in the seat ready to be home again now that things were good between her and the boy.

Saying goodbye when they finally made to the States made both girls very emotional, they promised to see each other as soon as time and money would permit it. When Cam got to her city after her final flight Andie was waiting for her with Chase, the girl soon engulfed her in a bear hug from the girl asking her a million questions about her trip and the lack of Moose. Chase laughed at his girlfriend excitement but was happy to see Cam again; he had met her a couple of months before when he reconnected with Andie.

When Chase heard about Cam's and Scott's break up, he wasn't shocked or even surprised, the boy wasn't a bad person, but he never saw him as a good match for Cam. His sentiment deepened whenever he saw Cam and Moose interact, neither of them showed any romantic inclination for the other, but still they would seem to be on the same page about everything. The first time he said something to Andie the smiled that appeared on his girlfriend's face told him that they thought the same about their friends, and he saw that maybe it wasn't just an opinion or wish, but they were seeing something that they friends didn't see yet.

However, now that Cam was coming back earlier than expected the couple wonder if maybe things were not going to get to the way they were hoping for their friends. "We miss you, little girl. How did everything go?"

Cam hadn't notice Chase until he said hello to her, being there she realized how much she had missed her friends. Sure, she didn't know them for long especially Chase who she only knew for a couple of months, but he reminded her so much of Tyler that she bond with him instantly. "I've missed you guys too. I have so many things to tell you but I rather we talk in my apartment because I miss my home too."

The entire ride Cam talked about the trip and how amazing were the couples that they made and then how much she enjoyed getting to know Lilly. Andie pout making Chase laughed "Careful there Cam, you are making Andie jealous with all this talking about making new friends. She is not feeling special enough now."

Cam and Chase laughed, and Andie stuck her tongue out to the both of them but ended up laughing after a while. When they finally made it to Cam's apartment, the girl took out the gifts she brought for both of them and started to show them pictures. Chase realized that in the beginning there were pics of her alone in the city from where she told them that she had gone out on her own, however then all the pictures included her and Moose until one particular city of France. From that moment on, Moose barely appeared in her photos especially in the last ones, and that made him wonder if maybe something wrong happened and that's why she had come home before the date they thought she was going to be back.

A quick look at Andie made him realized that he was not alone in the line of thought and soon enough the stories started to back up what they were thinking. Exhaustion took over Cam, and she fell asleep in the middle of one of her stories, Andie went straight for her phone ready to call Moose just for Chase to stop her. "You need to talk to Cam first. I know how things sound but if you go off on Moose and is something they already figure out or that she doesn't want him to know you are doing her a disservice."

Andie hated that Chase was so level-headed sometimes she wished he was quick to judge as she usually was, but then that was one of the reasons they work so well together. "I really hope he didn't do anything to hurt her. Sure, that would never be his intentions, but he is not good with his feelings lately. Maybe he got scared and realized that he was getting too attached to her and tried to put space."

Chase kissed her on her forehead before hugging her assuring her that if things went south, Cam wouldn't be so happy about her stories. "Even if they did grow apart in the trip, they could reconnect and if is not meant to be then is best that they know now. We just want them to be happy Andie let's not forget that. Sure, we like them as a couple, but the important thing is that they are happy."

Yeah, Andie was in love with Chase, and she just wished the same for her friends even if that happened with other people. Chase carried Cam to her bed, and Andie wrote her a note telling her about her sudden nap and how they had decided to let her sleep more, she did ask her to please called her so they could talk more before she left to see Tyler. Cam slept for what felt like days, she was supposed to leave for her brother's house in two days, and she basically slept one of those two. The other one she used to clean her apartment and put her things in order, the night before going she called Andie so that her friend could do her interrogation on her.

The second Andie came into the house Cam wanted to laugh at her friend poor effort of asking her question like she didn't care about the answers. "Sure that you don't want me to sit on a chair under a bright light before you asked me more questions?"

Andie laughed and said that she would love that made both of them laughed, Cam proceeded to tell her friend about the trip. While telling her how everything went, she could see her excitement grow as the stories of how Moose and she were getting closer until Champagne and then Andie look mad. By the time Cam finished the story of her last day in Rome, Andie was ready to call Moose and threaten him but then the last couple of hours in Rome made her heart bit faster. The expression on Cam's face made Andie wonder if she was soon to hear that Moose flew with her to Paris to profess his love and the only reason he was not here was that he had promised the guys to be with them for the duration of the trip.

However, the stories continue, and she was disappointed especially for the last conversation in Paris. Sure, they were in a good place now with all those up and downs Andie wonder if they were closer or farther from becoming a couple or just close friends again. "Have you talk to him since you arrive?"

Then Cam realized that he hadn't called her and that she had not thought about it for a second, but she decided that it was because of the tense conversation they had before leaving Stephen's apartment in Paris until she remembered that Moose asked her to called him when she arrived. She told Andie that, and the girl smiled and told her to just sent him a text so that he didn't worry about her, but inside she knew that Moose was going to flip because a text was a way to put a pause to their interactions until Cam arrived at Tyler's the next day. That was evil Andie trying to make her friend make a move if he wanted to date Cam.

The brunette doubted it for a second wondering if maybe it was best to call him, but Andie knew him best, so she just sent a text, he was probably sleeping so he would see the message in the morning. Andie helped Cam finished packing and took her to get something to eat, she was staying the night there and was going to drive her friend to the airport in the morning to visit Tyler.

Laying on his bed in Napoli, Moose stared at the messages of Cam for the tenth time in the lapse of an hour. She hadn't called him when she arrived, but he didn't want to call her in case she was still a little mad at him for his call and overall attitude in the trip. When he invited her to come with him and they guys Moose never imagine that he was going to end up almost ruining their friendship. He threw his phone to the side and groaned, now that they were only three most of the places they stayed allowed them to have their own room, it was nice to have some privacy again.

Giving up any chance to fall asleep again, Moose went into the living room in search of they guys laptops so he could watch the video of him and Cam yet again. He put his earplugs and press play to the video smiling at the screen where he was laughing and hanging out with Cam. "Are you watching it again?"

He could barely here Ian's voice thanks to his earplugs, but it still made him jump and his friend chuckle. "I've been wondering why it keeps appearing in my last viewing list every morning when I wake up to edit, but I had the feeling it had something to do with you. How are you doing Moose? Has Cam called you? I know you were wondering what was going on with her."

Moose had long lost any hope to hide his feelings from his friends, the day Cam left for Paris he lost it. Ian and Joe took him back to the hotel and then he talked for over an hour about how mad he was with them for not telling him about her leaving. However, the second he stopped the guys told him off, and that shut him up. Joe told him how horrible he had been to the girl that he had invited to the trip. "You were her only friend here, and you stop talking to her. Sure, we like her, and now we consider her our friend, but for her, we were just a group of strangest that she was now forced to talk to or just stayed quiet for days in a foreign country."

The reality of the message they were telling him hit him hard; it seemed like he had messed him more than he had already realized. Even when Cam told him how she felt he didn't grasp the entire concept of what he had done to her, she must like him to answer him still the phone, and that's when he first send her a text telling her that he was glad he wasn't mad at him anymore. The three of them talk for hours until he opened up a little about the reasons behind the reasons why he had suddenly stop talking to her.

They all knew his story, but still, they told him that he handled things horribly. The next day he called Cam when he thought she had already arrived in the States without any results, two days later when she still didn't answer he wonder if maybe she just talked to him before leaving so that he wouldn't bother her more. Moose was ready to fly back home and asked for an explanation when Ian showed him a picture on Stephen's Instagram of the boy with Lilly and Cam with a message that said that they were together still.

For a second Moose got mad, Cam was just getting even with him lying to him about going home. When he called Stephen, he lost it telling the boy that he didn't like being lied to and asked him to give the phone to Cam, soon he was talking to her. However, the conversation didn't go as plan, and she hung up on him, he called again and again, but the didn't answer him. He told the boys what he did, and both of them told him off again. "Are you insane? What were you thinking?"

They told him more things, but with that two question, he already realized that he made things worst. When Cam called him after his latest apology he felt like he was able to breathe again, he also called Stephen to apologized, and the boy even though accepted his apology told him to get it together because he was going to lose Cam entirely if he kept acting like that.

Patiently he waited for her to called him not wanting to push her more, he knew that he needed to get himself together. Every night he would wait for the guys to go to sleep and spent hours watching videos where she and he had fun or pics of the group from the first days wondering why he was so afraid to be with her.

"I just wanted to see her, you know." His friend nodded and smiled at him with a knowing look, then told him to go to bed because they were traveling later that day to their next destination. Moose groaned making his friend laughed but move to close everything and walked to his room before getting in he heard telling him that he should make a special video for Cam telling her how much he missed her.

"You don't miss seen her you miss seeing you two together. Show her that you miss her, don't push her but made her know that you miss her. Go to sleep now Moose you can think about it later." With that, he went back to sleep.

 **Notes**

Thoughts? Are you happy to see Andie and Chase?


	8. Chapter 8

"Cam! Dinner is ready. "Nora's voice could be heard all over the apartment, and the girl giggled at how Nora had become such a mom for her. Nora and Tyler had been together for years, at first Cam didn't like her not because the girl was mean or did something wrong but she didn't like the fact that she didn't have her brother complete attention. Luckily, she got over that quickly, and she was able to see how happy her brother was with the girl that soon was going to become his sister in law.

The day before she arrived in Seattle Ty had proposed to Nora, and when they went to get her from the airport, they showed her the ring and told her how amazing the night before was. The three of them celebrate that they were finally going to be a family and Nora asked Cam to please be part of the wedding. "I want you there with us in whatever capacity you want to be. Still, I would love for you to be my maid of honor if you want to."

Cam turned and saw how happy Ty looked, and she accepted thanking Nora for thinking of her in that way. With all the excitement she forgot about Moose and the fact that they hadn't talked in almost a week, her brother had that effect on her and Cam welcomed the distraction. She posted a couple of photos of her with Ty and a special one with her pointing to Nora's ring with a huge smile on both girls faces. A couple of hours later her phone rang while she was reading on her bed her latest purchased, "We're Going to Need More wine," she was surprised by Ian and Joe facetiming her.

"Cam! How are you? Do you hear us ok?" They were loud and made Cam remembered how much she missed seeing them on a daily basis. Ian started telling her all the things they had been up to since she came back to the States and how the new vlogs, the once were she wasn't in, were going to start appearing on their channel next week. She noticed that behind them everything seemed dark and began to wonder what time was there.  
The guys told her that they were just getting into Croatia after a long trip and it was 5 am there, Cam told them that they should just go to sleep and they would find a way to talk to each other. "We just wanted to see how you are doing; we saw the picture of you with your brother and his fiancé."

They talked for over an hour after that until the girl finally asked about Moose and Joe took the opportunity to share some information about their friend with her. "Moose was exhausted, so he went straight to bed after we arrived. I know is not of my business, but maybe you could call him? He misses you, Cam."

The girl was shocked to hear that but promised the boys that she was going to call Moose the next day, the boys were weirdly energized, and so they decided to do a live stream with Cam. It was a two hour-long conversation that served as a way to say goodbye to Cam from the vlogs; there were many questions for everyone, but the one that kept repeating itself had to do with Cam and Moose being a couple. The three of them told everyone that they were just friends, but Cam started to feel uncomfortable, was she so transparent that everyone notice how much she like Moose?

Soon though Ian and Joe made the situation fun questioning everyone why they weren't asking if Cam was with one of them. "Are you guys saying that Moose is better looking than us? Ok, Cam if you could only save one of us. Who would you choose?"

Cam was laughing so hard that she wondered if maybe she was going to wake Ty and Norah, after a couple of more minutes, they decided to end the live stream so everyone could go to sleep. Ian and Joe didn't make it to their rooms and decided to crash in the living room of their rented flat happy to have seen Cam again. They felt like minutes passed but actually were a couple of hours when the Moose's voice woke them up. "Did you guys had a live stream with Cam? Are you kidding me? Why didn't you wake me up?!"

The boys tried to concentrate on what their friend was saying, but they were just exhausted and told him to chilled and let them sleep before shouting at them. Moose wanted to kill them, but he managed to calm down and rewatched the live stream that was now on the guy's youtube channel. He loved seeing how Cam blushed when the questions mention their relationship; Moose was so immersed in seeing her that he didn't realize how much time he spent watching and rewatching it. Finally, when he was falling asleep still tired of the trip, his phone started ringing, without realizing it he answered it, and soon he was finally talking to Cam.

Moose smiled at her sleepy face and wished that he was there with her so they could take a nap together. "Cam! I'm so happy to see you finally. How are you doing?"

"Hey, I talked to the guys last night. Well, I guess it was morning where you are and they told me some stories about the places you visit, but they always exaggerate so I was wondering how everything really is. How you've been?"

That was the start of a two-hour conversation between the couple. Cam told him about her time in Paris with Lilly and how amazing it was to feel like she had found another friend on the trip. Moose told her about the cities they were visiting and how he was sure that Cam would have loved every single thing they saw. "You could come back you know. I'm sorry about the way I acted."

Cam stopped him then; she didn't want to keep coming back to the same subject of conversation. She had accepted his apology, and she was happy for the chance to go back to the way they were at some point, but Cam didn't want to rush it. The conversation continued to be fluent between them until Ty knocked on her door announcing that breakfast was ready. As on cue, Cam's stomach made a growling sound that made the girl, and Moose laughed and in response Ty open the door to see where the male laughter was coming from and saw his sister sitting on her bed talking to her phone.

He walked into the room and stood next to her and saw Moose smiling on the screen; he didn't need to ask who he was, Cam had shown him pictures of him and Andy in the past. Ty liked the dude until Cam started to tell him about how things transpired between them in the trip, but he also knew that he couldn't dislike the guy completely for Cam´s sake, her sister like him and some part of him felt like the boy like Cam back. The girl took the opportunity to officially present her brother and Moose, who suddenly had grown quiet and seemed a little ashamed.

Ty said hello in a pleasant tone of voice, but Cam could sense seriousness to her brother's demeanor that she didn't quite understand. Nora's voice came from the kitchen urging brother and sister to come eat before everything got cold. With that in mind Ty said goodbye to Moose and told Cam to hurry up, or Nora was going to come get her, and it was not going to be pretty, Cam knew the girl took eating together as a family seriously.

She told Ty to wait and said a quick goodbye to Moose ending the call while walking towards the kitchen telling her brother how amazing everything smell and how lucky she felt to be there with such accomplished home cooks. The rest of her time there she didn't talk to Moose again, he would send her some photos and texts during his day, her night and early morning, and she would answer them a couple of hours later.

Soon her time there ended, and she found herself in her apartment trying to create a plan for the new school year wishing that she could tell herself from the past to focus more in this than in Moose. Luckily for Cam, she had been working on her plan during the school year before going on her trip so with the help of Andie she was able to have it ready for the official presentation day. When the time came for her to work with the rest of the staff to finalize the activities calendar she was more than eager to help out. Andie noticed her enthusiasm and chuckled at how Cam resembled all of them on their first year there; the difference now had to do more with the fact that they knew that when the majority of activities came, they were going to have to stay more hours to complete everything.

Andie tried to warn her friend about it, but Cam was already telling the group that she was going to organize the Welcome Back Carnival. It was a tradition that at the end of the first month of class a carnival was arranged so that students and staff could celebrate coming back to the school. Everyone in the group told Cam that maybe it would be best if she helped with other events that weren't so close so she could see the logistic of it. However, the girl put her foot down and told them that she was sure that the Carnival was going to be a success and not to worry.

They agree to let her tried but made it clear that they could help her if at any time she felt like this was too much for her, the first week went on, and the problems started. Cam loved teaching and getting to know her students, but with the organization of the Carnival, she noticed that she was either neglecting her students or the organization. The moment when the rest of the staff was telling her that she better not take on the carnival play constantly in her mind like a reminder of what a catastrophe everything could turn into if she didn't pull it off. Sure, everyone asked her if she needed help, but she wanted to prove that she was able to overcome the obstacles alone. One night when she was pondering what to do, she started watching videos of the boys and their adventures to clear her mind, they were scheduled to come back in two months, and she was looking forward to their arrival.

She decided to comment in one of the videos and was startled when her phone rang just a couple of seconds after submitting it. Ian's voice made her smile instantly, and soon she was talking to three of them and laughing at their jokes, she could sense Moose trying to take over the conversation, but the other two wouldn't back down and continue to engage in every story. When they asked her about how she was, Cam decided to tell them about her struggle with the carnival plans but also about her determination to do it without any help from the staff. The conversation came to a stop with the guys not understanding why exactly she had made that decision, Ian was the one that voiced their concerned first and Cam could see that she was acting irrationally but told them that it was important to her to prove herself in front of the staff.

They talk a little more without managing to convince her to ask for help until the girl told them that she was tired and it was time for her to go to bed. After hanging up with Cam the boys look at each other wondering how they could help, they knew that if they decided to go back, Cam would feel like they didn't think she could manage to do things on her own. Joe took his phone out of his bag and started looking through his contacts for a while, suddenly he stopped and began to text like a maniac for over twenty minutes. The other two boys looked at him wondering what he was doing but decided to finish packing leaving the boy to continue his conversation. A taxi was going to pick them up in less than an hour to take them to the airport for their next destination and they needed to focus on that for now, they will continue to think of ways to help their friend.

In the taxi, Moose asked Joe about his text conversation after talking to Cam, and he told them that he had some friends in the city that could help Cam with the carnival. "We are not the staff, and my friends are used to make these huge events, they know people that are well connected. I gave them Cam's number and told them to visit the school before calling, so she doesn't have a real choice to say no. Michael and Mila are going tomorrow to see her, and I know they can help her have a clear idea of what she needs to get done and help as much as they can."

Ian smiled at Joe, the boy had great ideas every once in a while and today was one of those days. With that in mind, the boy looked at his phone and started to write a couple of emails and some WhatsApps to people he knew that could help. A while ago he had made a YouTube series of street artists; he was hoping they could help with the entertainment in the carnival and maybe have some ideas of how to make it fun. Moose, on the other hand, was sad that he couldn't help Cam, he didn't know anyone that could help organize an event and calling Andie wasn't a choice if he wanted to respect Cam's wishes so in true Moose form he sat there and sulked.

When Cam got to the school the next day she felt a little more hopeful about the carnival, after talking with the guys she had decided to give herself three more days to tackle the situation on her own. If after that things didn't seem to work out she was going to ask for help even if it meant that they were right about her not being ready to take over the challenge of the carnival on her own. At lunchtime she was sitting outside the school when a couple came to her and introduced themselves, since she had appeared on the guy's video things like this happened a couple of times, so she didn't think much of it at first.

"We are friends of Joe. We were talking to him yesterday, and he mentioned that you are organizing a carnival for your school. Mila and I organize events for a living, and we would love to help you." It took her a second to understand what was going on while the guy, Michael, explained what kind of events they usually organize. Cam knew that there was no chance that they had casually talked to Joe after she opened up to him and the other two about her problems but she was too happy about their meddling to be mad with him.

With the help of the couple soon Cam had a plan and list of things to do, she had the next period off so she invited them to come into her classroom to talk more. Walking to her class, they noticed the students walking and asked her more about the school and their main objective as an art school. Cam explained a little about the different courses the students take in each semester, even though their main focus was art they also teach the other subjects but in an interactive way. They were one of the tops school in their district which was one of the reasons why they like to do these activities as a way to celebrate everyone's efforts.

Soon the three of them were joined by a very interesting group of people that introduce themselves as Ian's friend. Cam couldn't contain the joy that she felt seeing how the plans for the carnival were soon finalized and everyone left that room with clear tasks that they would complete in the next three weeks. She was doing her happy dance when her students enter the room and laughed, she then told them that as "punishment" for laughing at her teacher everyone was going to do their own dance in front of the class. That was the icebreaker Cam had been looking since meeting her new class. Everyone cheer and the feeling of comradery invaded the entire room, and Cam felt happy that she was making a connection with them.

That day when she went home, she rang the boys and thanked Ian and Joe for their help with the carnival. "I couldn't have done anything without you guys. Thank you so much, if everything goes as plan is going to be perfection."

Ian made her promised to record some of the carnival for them, in all her excitement she missed how quiet and sad Moose was during the conversation but the boys noticed and waited after they hang up to ask him about it.

"You are going to say that I'm ridiculous. I'm happy that you guys were able to help Cam, and I know that this is very important for her but I just wished that I could have helped her too. After everything that happened here, I feel like I still need to redeem myself." The guys understood where he was coming from, but there was no way that they could help him with that. Cam was their friend too, and they were not going to stop helping her so that he could feel better about himself.

The carnival gave them an excuse to call Cam every week and soon the four of them would video chat and do live streams where Lilly and Stephen would join too. The couple promised Cam to travel to see her so they could attend the carnival, and even Brianna took that as an opportunity to see the group again. At the carnival, Stephen decided to ask some of the students to send him footage of all the things they would manage to record so that he could make a video for Cam.

He edited, and the day before he and Lilly were going back home, the group did a live stream showing the carnival footage to the guy's and their subscribers. They cheer for Cam's accomplishment, and after they answered questions and reminisces about their time together making each other laughed, everyone except for Moose seemed to have a good time with this part. Time flew by and after the guys ended the live stream the group continue to talk for a little over an hour, plans for when the guys came back were made.

"We should all go and visit Disneyland or something like that for a week after we go back, what do you guys think?." Joe loved Disney which was one of the topics he had bonded over with Cam and Lilly from the first moment they talk about their favorite movies. He was sad when time didn't let them go back to Paris together to visit Disneyland, but at some point, he hoped to come back with them to enjoy it.

Lilly and Cam cheer at the idea of going there making the rest of the group laugh. However, before everyone started to see what time would be good Cam had to tell them something. "I would love to go guys but my next free weekend is on Thanksgiving. I have a couple of days off in October but we have a packed calendar at school this semester and I rather not leave town then."

Joe said that it was perfect and the rest of the group agree. After months of being away, it was going to be nice to stay at their home for a while to reconnect with family and friends. Moose smiled at the chance of redemption that was going to come his way in a little over a month. Sure he was going to enjoy traveling with the group in November, but he was going to be back home for Cam's week off, and even if the girl said that she wanted to stay, he knew that he could convince her to go away a couple of days to rebuild their relationship.

Yes, things were looking up for Moose that night when the guys went to sleep he stayed up starting to plan what things he could do with Cam on her week off. He fell asleep without even noticing, and his dreams were filled with possibilities of what outcome his plans would have in his relationship with Cam.

 **Notes**

Hi! Sorry for the delayed. Hope everyone a great New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

Moose walked into the apartment unceremoniously dropping his backpack next to the door while taking off his now damp sneakers cursing the weather and making a mess of his entry hall, the jacket came off next, and he hung in the wall hook and wondered how long would this display remain in his home. His girlfriend had already make some not so subtle comments about redecorating the entry hall, and part of him was more than happy to make any change she wanted so that she would feel more comfortable being there. Their relationship had a rocky start with him not wanting to open himself to getting hurt again; his last relationship had done a number on him that not only made him put his life on hold for over a year but that almost ruined his current one.

Walking into the apartment, he smiled noticing her favorite book on his coffee table. Just a year ago he wouldn't think that this was possible, to let someone into his life and to feel so completely at peace to what could happen in the future. He wondered what she was doing right now, school hours were over, but she usually volunteers to help some of the students that needed extra attention. Her kindness and selfless demeanor was another reason he loved her.

Moose took a shower while daydreaming that one day hopefully not too far into the future he would share a bathroom with Cam. She spent a couple of nights a month in his apartment, and those were the happiest night for him, he would wake up early the next day to prepare breakfast for her even though she never asked him to do it. There was something about making her feel appreciated that he enjoyed, memories of his past relationship fill his mind making him realized that he never did anything like that before and he smiled again because he knew from the start than being with Cam was never going to be like being with someone else.

After his shower, he went into the kitchen and prepared himself something quick meal. Since he started to date Cam he decided that it was important for him to be more proactive about his choose profession, he was in negotiation with a company to sell his latest app, and things were looking good. Whenever he was coding time flew, and that was precisely what happened, three hours after he started to work his doorbell rang and he noticed that it was nine o'clock. A little disoriented he went to open the door just to find Cam standing there with her hands full of brown bags, it took him a second to understand what was happening there, and then Cam told him to help her.

Together they walked towards the kitchen not without a comment from Cam about the mess that he left in the entree hall which only made him wish that he had managed to clean something up before she arrived. The girl started to tell him about her day and how everything was going with the organization of the Halloween Ball, she had already found a great band and wanted him to go with her to see them that weekend at a club with some of their friends. Before he could answer his doorbell rang again, and this time Cam went to open the door, and soon the entire apartment was filled with the voices of his friends, he had forgotten about the dinner party that they were hosting because of Andie's birthday. The girls went into the living room talking about the mess that was his entree hall, and now he honestly wished he had the chance to clean it up. Everyone move to the kitchen and Moose noticed for the first time that they were all carrying food, soon the table was set, and everyone was eating and talking.

He was sitting next to Sam, and again it hit him how much his life had changed since the moment Cam entered it. Toasts were given, and stories were told if he had to resume the night in one word Moose would choose Happiness. Plans as always were made for the days to come; it was such a beautiful group of people he had managed to encounter in his life that he couldn't fathom not having even one of them in his life even for a minute. The boys continue to travel but he would video chat with them every week, and sometimes he would join them although he would always be eager to come back just be with Cam.

Andie and Chase stayed even after every single one of the guests left and the couples just talk about their day to day activities. Cam finished her story about the Ball, and soon Andie and Chase were telling her that they would love to see the band and the double date was settled. Andie stood to say goodbye and Cam went to get her purse that as always was in Moose's room. With his best puppy dogs, eye asked her to stayed the night an even though she had to work early and staying at Moose would mean that she needed to go to her house before school she accepted. After saying goodnight to their friends the couple finish cleaning up everything from the party."

"You know. If you accepted my offer of having some of your clothes here, you wouldn't need to go back home to change before going to work tomorrow. I think you should just bring all your things here so this won't happen again. " Moose said with a little shy smile on his face hoping that this time Cam would just say yes.

The girl raised one eyebrow conveying how much she didn't appreciate the comment and Moose laughed. "Honestly Cam, why don't you just move here with me? Can you imagine how cool would it be to know that we are going to see each other every single day no matter what?"

" Moose, we've only been together for a year, and I know that you might think that's a lot but for me is not enough time to consider to be living together." The boy wanted to argue; a year was more than enough time for them to consider to move in together, some people got married after a year of dating. Cam looked like she knew he was going to say something, part of him was screaming at him to let it go if she wasn't ready he shouldn't pressure her. However, Moose love Cam, he had come to that realization a couple of weeks ago and even though he hadn't told her he knew that part of her already knew that.

They talk for over an hour and even when at moments he noticed that his voice grew louder she would always stay calm and collected explaining her side. At some point of the conversation he noticed that she was looking at the clock and seemed worried, he looked at the hour and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock and groaned. They had spent the entire time arguing; there was no way she was even considering moving in with him.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, and I promised I'll stop talking about us moving together." He stood and was about to pick his jeans from the floor when Cam put a hand on his.

"Moose you don't have to do that. Come on let's go back to bed." He took his hand and made him get into bed she didn't go around the bed but instead step over him and sit next to him on it. He was confused; Moose knew that Cam was supposed to be at her work before the students, so the fact that she wasn't running around trying to get ready started to make him feel uneasy.

He asked her about it, and she just told him to let it go and snuggle next to him. For a couple of minutes, he tried to act like he wasn't entirely weirded out about the situation but he only managed for a couple of more minutes.

"Ok, please tell me what's going on?" Cam tried to make him dropped the subject, but this time he wouldn't do it. Yes, he knew that this was not exactly the best way to tried to make the situation better after their conversation about the move, but he couldn't let it go.

The girl sighed and smiled a sad smile at him, and his stomach dropped, he just knew that something was wrong. "I don't need to get up to go anywhere Moose because I'm not here."

He looked at her wondering what exactly was she saying and even before he realized he could hear an alarm going off somewhere in the distance. "You are going to need to wake up now Moose. You and the guys are going to travel to a new city again."

More confusion overcome him, and the alarm got near, he was going to ask what she was saying. What guys? Travel where? But soon enough he felt himself being pushed a little and the sound of the alarm was next to him, and someone was calling his name.

Moose open his eyes and Joe was next to him with an unreadable expression on his face asking him if he was ok. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts and nod once.

"Sure? The taxi is going to come get us in half an hour. We already packed our things, so we are going to pick something to eat at the store in the corner. Do you want to come?" Joe asked again looking at him like he knew something happened to his friend.

He heard the door close, and he released a sighed. He tried to focus on the task at hand, with that in mind Moose put everything he owned in the backpack and luggage he always carried making sure that nothing was left behind. The boys came to the apartment less than five minutes before the taxi arrived, and soon the three of them were making their way to the airport.

As it usually happened when they travel in train Moose was a couple of rows behind the other two, but they sometimes change so that he was seated with one of them. Not today, today he relished in the fact that he was surrounded by strangers that wouldn't care or noticed if he started to look like he was freaking out. He tried to think what exactly had prompt the bizarre dream he had the night before, sure he had been making a lot of plans for him and Cam lately but never as a couple. However the idea of them being a couple wasn't something that he disliked, if he was honest with himself, the idea was becoming very attractive to him.

Then with that idea fresh in mind, he started to remember pieces and bits of his dream. At some point, he got mad with his dream version for creating conflict for him and Cam. Sure, he would have liked for her to move in with him but he was sure that when the moment was right, both of them would be on the same page. The flight wasn't long, but his spirit had raise considerately from the moment he had made it on board to the moment he walked out of the plane. Clarity had finally overcome his mind, and he was ready to go back to the States not only to mend his relationship with Cam but to tried something more with her.

That night he called Andie and told her all about his dream, and what he thought, the girl could only laugh at his discovery. "It took you long enough to understand that you two should try to be something more. Well, now you just need to charm her, good luck with that." the laugh that came after that statement didn't exactly fill him with confidence. His mind didn't stop for a second after he hung the phone so Moose decided to walk around the city and clear his mind soon he realized that it wasn't late where Cam was, she would probably be making her way home soon.

He searched on his phone for a beautiful location that he knew Cam would like and sit near it so it would be in his shot. Székesfehérvár was such a beautiful place that Moose couldn't decide where he should stand, but soon enough he realized that any place would catch her interest. Still, Moose chose to walk as close as he could to the Bory Castle. Then he facetime her and just like he planned she asked where he was and asked him to show her the building behind him, he did his best to show it even though it was close and then took her for a walk around the city.

After they finished the call, Cam felt asleep with a smile on her face. However, when she woke up, she felt a little uneasy about the dream that had taken over her the night before. Cam went to school, and even her students noticed that she wasn´t completely present in the moment like she used to. By third period they asked her what was going on with her and the girl realized that she needed to get it together.

Andie noticed her friend acting weird at lunch and when she was starting to ask her if something was wrong Cam jumped at the chance to talk about it."Ok, I just need to tell this to someone. So please don't think I'm telling you this because of something special." Cam said while pulling Andie to an almost deserted part of the cafeteria.

Andie raised an eyebrow at the way her friend was talking to her. If Cam weren't so obviously ready to burst with whatever was happening to her Andie would have made a snarky remark, but for now, she kept her mouth shut and waited.

"Last night I dreamed that Moose and I were a couple. Don't look at me like that Andie. I know I have feelings for him, but it was too real it felt like I was really there. Everyone was there, and everything was so normal we were at his apartment having dinner in celebration of your birthday. When everyone left, he started to talk about me moving in with him and I telling him that it was too soon." Cam started to get agitated with the memory of the dream and Andie was trying not to freak out. The dream seemed awfully familiar to the one Moose told her the last time they speak.

"Are you even hearing me, Andie?!" Cam's voice was dripping with outrage. Andie assured her that she was listening and even comment on the dream, or at least she hoped it was the same one Moose told her because she had stop listening to her friend after she noticed the similarities.

Luckily Cam wasn't exactly listening to her either because she continued to tell her how real everything felt. "I get it; It felt real. Now let me just ask you this before giving you my opinion. Did you like being his girlfriend ?"

Cam looked at Andie with suspicion. Why was her friend asking her that? Andie was the first person Cam ever told about her feelings for Moose. Even though she also said to her that it was just an infatuation that was not going to last. Andie noticed how Cam was not saying anything and decided not to push her.

"Look you know I like you and I Moose is like a brother to me so I would love for you two to explore the possibility of being more than friends. With that said maybe you dreamed that because you were talking to him just before falling asleep and that brought back some buried feelings you had for him." Cam seemed to relax after that and Andie changed the subject which further helped her friend to move on.

That night Andie went with Cam to her house and made some dinner enjoying each other's company. Chase came to pick her up and ended up joining them at dinner, and the three of them had a blast. However, after the couple said their goodbyes and started their way Chase stopped and turned towards Andie. "Ok, tell me what is going on. Don't try to deny it either because you've been kicking my legs under the table the entire time at dinner. That's your tell for when you are trying to act normal. Usually, you don't kick me, but you can't stand sitting still."

Andie smiled at this but made a mental note to developed a poker face because even though it was cute that he knew all her tales, it was disturbing that he knew her tales. Soon she was telling him all about the calls she had with Cam and with Moose. Chase wonder if there was a possibility that the couple was making everything up due to how insane it was that they basically had the same dream except for tiny details. Still, he knew that at the end neither of them would that to Andie because she will kill them the second she found out no matter how happy she was with them being together.

The couple arrived at Andie's apartment and decided to watch a movie. However, Andie would constantly stop it to ask Chase if he thought that it would help her friends if she meddled. Sure, he would tell her that she needed to let them figure it out by themselves, but Andie kept pushing the subject.

"I know you are just trying to make me agree with you but let me tell you this. I don't think it is a good idea that you do anything, neither of them is ready. Sure, Moose had a breakthrough but you told me how freak out Cam was because of the dream, she needs to trust him again before even thinking of being with him." Again Andie smile, Chase always helped her see things in a new light. He was right about Mosse and Cam needing to figure things out by themselves still she hoped that everything was going to work out in the end.

 **Note**

Thoughts about the dream?


	10. Chapter 10

Two days, forty-eight hours, two thousand and eighty minutes separate Moose from Cam, no that he was counting them or anything like that. Today they were starting their journey back to the Netherlands where they would take a flight back to America; the last week had been extremely busy the guys were going crazy milking every single second to have more footage for their channel and Moose was exhausted. Still, the moment he realized that their trip was finally coming to an end he found new energy and was doing everything in his power to meet all their goals, he even made time to have a couple of meetings with investors, and he was finishing a new app which was almost sold already. Moose had felt like his old self since the dream; he was ready to see where things could go with Cam and he was making sure that she knew that he needed to talk to her when he went back home. The first couple of days after the dream he had practically stalked the girl but noticing that she seemed uncomfortable Moose decided to pull back a little. His only problem was that his excitement was making it harder for him to fall asleep so sometimes he would just spend hours working on his apps or walking alone in the city thinking about his future and finally enjoy himself a little. Soon it was time to go back home and even though he had planned to sleep all the way back to America he couldn't even get a minute of sleep, he saw movies and listen to music smiling knowing that with each minute that passed he was closer to her.

Cam was excited by Moose's return, she had been thinking about the boy since the dream, and even though her first reaction was to be scared about her feelings, Cam soon realized that she liked the idea of it. With less than a week until her week off the girl was finding it difficult to concentrate in her day to day knowing that before the week ended the boy was going to be back in her life for good and that meant Cam needed to make a decision what she was going to do. To her surprise, the next couple of days made her focus once again on her job, with last minute papers to grade and some interviews with students that need to find a way to improve their grades. Apparently, the love for extra credits was in full bloom on her students, for more than a week now every single day one or more people were delivering assignments out of the blue or asking for more chances to improve their grades in general. Seeing this Cam had decided that she was not going to give anyone a specific subject, she told every single student at the beginning of the semester that they could have a free topic extra credit essay and now everyone was delivering just that. However, the topics were so random that she was having the time of her life reading and grading them, this particular afternoon she was laughing out loud at every single assignment that crossed her desk.

Andie smiled at Cam, the girl had been busy the last couple of days with her students, and they weren't able to see each other. She wondered if Cam was nervous about Moose's arrival that night but when she entered the room and saw her friend laughing Andie wonder if maybe Cam forgot about the impending arrival of the curly boy back to their day to day life. She had been looking for the girl to ask her if she wanted to go with Chase and her to the airport to pick up him and the boys. Moose had asked her to take Cam with her to pick him up; he couldn't wait to see the girl. However, Andie told him that these past few days Cam had a lot of work so even though she was going to ask he shouldn't assume that it was going to happen.

Cam turned to see Andie smiling at her, and she told her about the different assignments and weird topics that her students were using on each of them. Soon they lost track of time reading and grading them while laughing out loud at the insanity of the entire situation. "I get that you are trying to teach them to be able to write about anything but Cam this is too much. You need to put some boundaries because these people are tripping."

That made Cam laugh harder even though she didn't think that it was possible at this point. After they finish with the papers, Cam asked Andie to go out so they could get something to eat and continue to talk about what was going on in their lives these past few days. In the middle of dinner, Andie's phone rang and when she picked up Chase was asking her where she was. The plane was scheduled to arrive in a couple of minutes, and he was the only one waiting for Moose, that's when Andie remembered the reason she went looking for Cam at school and cursed herself for forgetting about it.

"Look we are not going to make it so just call me when you guys arrived at Moose's place, and I'll meet you there." They talk a little more, and she finally hung up, but that time Cam realized what they were talking about, and after days of being calm she started to get nervous again. Andie noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah, is just. I forgot that today was the day he was coming back. I don't know how I'm going to act when I see him, I thought that I would know by now, but the truth is that I don't. Remember my dream? I thought about it like you told me and the only conclusion that I got from that is that I'm okay with the idea of being with him, but I'm not sure about the reality of it. The last time we saw each other I was still mad at him, and yes we are fine now, but I hated that side of him, and I'm worried if it's going to come back at some point." Andie understood what Cam was telling her, but part of her was over the moon with the idea that the girl was happy about the dream she had.

Andie asked Cam if she would be ok with going with her to welcome Moose, but she could see how nervous her friend was getting so she decided to tell her that it would be okay if she didn't. In the end, both girls got to Cam's place and waited for Chase's call, suddenly a text from him announced Andie that he was trying with the other guys to convinced Moose that it wouldn't be appropriate to go looking for Cam at her home at this time. Andie saw the time, and it was almost one in the morning and decided that she was going to have a serious conversation with Moose.

She excused herself and went into the bathroom and dialed Moose's number. He picked up, and she could hear everyone's voices and him telling them to shut up but before he could start talking Andie told him not to come. "I'll see you at your apartment. Right now is not a good time for you to come here, you can go looking for her in the daytime when she is not going to be freak out by you appearing out of nowhere at her apartment smelling like you haven't showered in days. Don't even tell me that is not the case because I can smell you through the phone, Moose."

The boy remained quiet for a minute and then told Andie that he would see her at his apartment. A couple of minutes later Chase was waiting for her downstairs, and together they walk to Moose's apartment. "You would have kicked him if you went to the airport. The second he saw me he started asking me where you were and where was Cam and why she wasn't there. The other guys at least said hi, and while we all waited for the suitcases they told me how annoying Moose had been since they got on the plane. He even tried to leave us at the airport waiting for his things so he could come see Cam before it was too late."

Andie groaned, Moose was going to ruin his chance with Cam if he acted that way with her. Cam was ready to try something with him, Andie was sure of that even though her friend wasn't, but she needed for Moose to be more calm about the situation, maybe just going out in groups and first and then the two of them. When the couple finally made it to the apartment Ian and Joe were sitting on the couch with exasperated expressions on their face and Moose was walking in circles making an argument about why it was a terrible idea for him not go looking for Cam right that second. Andie walked right up to him and hugged him telling him that she was glad he was finally back then she let go of him and told him to sit down before she made him sit and above all to shut up. Ian and Joe rose up and said their hellos and goodbyes to Andie and Chase. "We were just waiting for you guys to get here so he wouldn't just go away and messed things up more, but we are exhausted, so we are going home now. We'll call you later Moose take care."

The next hour went by in the middle of arguments, conversations, and laughter at in the end Andie made the ultimate question to Moose. "So are you ready to start something with Cam?."

The boy hesitated a little which caught Chase by surprise; the boy was sure that Moose wanted to be with Cam from the way he acted since getting into the city but for some reason when the question was thrown at him, he seemed to startle. "I'm sure I wanted to get to know her more, the fact that I ruined a vacation that made her take honestly destroyed me. When the guys made me realized that I like her I panicked, you know how bad things ended with my last relationship. The thought of getting through that again made me go into survival mode but when Cam announced that she was leaving it hit me hard."

Moose continued to talk and explained how in this couple of weeks he realized that what really hit him was the fact that he was the reason Cam felt terrible. "I want to take care of her and be there for her when she needs someone on her corner."

When he stopped talking, he noticed Andie and Chase exchanging looks and both of them nodded almost imperceptible to each other. "Moose, if the only thing you feel for her is that then you don't want more than friendship. Which is fine, but please be clear about that with her, don't present yourself as someone that is building a relationship with the hope that it turned into more."

Moose nodded but he didn't like what Chase said, he never planned on misleading Cam about his intentions. Now there were moments in his day that he was sure that he wanted to date her. The fact that he would be able to hold Cam's hand, kiss her and be with her at any given moment made him happy, but then there were other moments when he was more than ok with her just being a good friend and keep his heart save.

The three friends said their goodbyes not long after that and Moose went into his room and passed out on his bed hoping to wake up with a clear plan on how to approach Cam the next day. What Moose didn't plan though was that he was so tired and out of sync with the time back home that he ended up sleeping almost 24 hours straight, he vaguely remembered waking up and walking to the bathroom at some point, but that was it.

At two am he woke up hungry and disoriented. Moose stood and promptly fall back on his bed, with a groan he tried again and then he went on his way to the kitchen hoping that something eatable was waiting for him there. A few packages of junk food leftover from the party that he had before going away were consumed at high speed and helped him feel a little less hungry. He tried to go back to bed, but he couldn't get himself to fall asleep again no matter how much he tried, so he decided to charge his phone and started to go looking through his social media.

He cursed when he noticed that in Ian's Instagram story the boys had several short videos with Cam. Moose was ready to call them and told them off but then he saw that he had several missed call and texts from them and even two from Cam. He decided to read hers first. Both of them were welcoming him home and asking him if he wanted to go out with her and the boys, Moose groaned and started to look for more videos and photos of his friends evening. Apparently, they met at a restaurant at night and even video chat with Lilly or at least she was on the screen of Cam's phone in one of the photos they post of the evening. After that Moose started to make a list of things he needed to buy for his place and decided to hit the stores as soon as possible. Looking around the apartment, he decided that he should take advantage of his early awakening and soon he started cleaning his place, then went downstairs to the laundry room of the building. Moose really loved the fact that everyone was still sleeping so he took advantage of the situation and took over every single washing machine and clean his clothes in half the amount of time it would have taken him at a regular hour. Moose repeated his way of handling his clothes when drying them, while he waited he decided to hit the gym of the building and run a little. The last couple of week he made a habit of running every morning, he really enjoyed the way his brain seemed to clear when he did it. Soon enough his clothes were dried, and he was back to his apartment to put everything back in the proper place.

Moose wondered what time it was, he noticed some movement in the apartments on his way back and when he went to see the time on his phone, the one he left on the kitchen counter, a big smile spread on his face. Cam had like his comments, and she had also sent him a text wishing him a good day, he quickly dialed her number, and her voice invaded his ear making his already good mood even better. The girl told him that she wasn't going to be able to meet him for breakfast like he was asking her, but they could go out after her work. Moose agreed and made his way to Target to buy everything he needed for his apartment that's when he decided that maybe he should prepare Cam something so they could stay in and talk. Giving himself some extra time in case there was traffic he made his way to her school and waited outside and at 6 pm sharp he walked in, he got to her class and knocked once before opening the door and walking in to find Andie and Cam talking next to the desk. Even though he was aware that Andie was there his eyes didn't move from Cam's and to his joy hers didn't leave his both of them hugged each other and started telling each other how great it was to be together again.

Andie suggested that the three of them went to her place, but Moose told her that he had already prepared dinner at his apartment. However, before he was able to say to the girl that the dinner was for Cam and him, Andie invited herself and Chase to attend. The walk to his apartment was filled with conversation about their lives and all the things they missed while being away from each other. Cam told him crazy stories about her students and Moose made her promised that she was going to let him read some of the essays they submit for extra credit. When Chase arrived at the apartment, the four of them started eating; then they played some games where Cam and Moose would usually be a team and the way they got each other was impressive even for Andie.

Cam was having a good time but tomorrow was the last day before the week break, and she needed to wake up early for work. So she started saying her goodbyes to the group, Andie and Chase told her that they would walk her home, but Moose told them no. He wanted to be the one walking her home; this evening was supposed to be about the two of them reconnecting and even though they had a good time he felt like he had lost a golden opportunity to have just that. Soon the friends were saying goodbye to each other and Moose was finally alone with Cam, the air between them felt a little tense.

It was weird to finally be here and not know what to say to her, part of him wanted to apologize again for what happened, but the other part of him wanted to enjoy just being with her like they used to do before. "Hey, Cam. I know you are free next week so I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"

"Sure. Maybe we can go and watch a movie or something like that." Cam smiled a little but continue to be quiet the rest of the way to her building. The moment they arrived, she said her goodbyes and went in without ever glancing back at him.

Moose stood there pondering what to do exactly, then he dialed Andie's number but the girl didn't answer, he decided to call Cam and asked her if she was still mad, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Standing in front of her apartment building he noticed her lights were off and decided to let it go, Cam was probably tired, and she was right about needing to rest for tomorrow. He would go looking for her after school so they could finally have some alone time. With a plan laid out, Moose went to his home and rested ready to have a good night sleep now that he was closer to adjust to the hours.

Cam saw him walked away from her building and release a sigh, the voice of Andie coming from her phone made her focus back on her call. "Is Moose gone?"

"Yeah. I thought he was going to tried to come in, but he just walked away a minute ago. Andie, what am I going to do?" Andie felt terrible for her friend; she knew Cam was in a tough position because Moose was trying to stay close to Cam no matter what they told him the day before. The fact that he walked away without trying to push the situation was weird, the only reason that came to Andie's mind to justify it was that Moose was probably exhausted.

The girls talk for a while before saying goodbye. Andie turned towards a sleepy Chase that smiled at her and asked her if Cam was ok. "She is nervous. Is weird for her to think that she had everything figure it out and then suddenly realized that her feelings are out of control. Before he entered her classroom, she was pleading with me not to leave her alone, and when he came in the sparks flew, I felt like I was intruding in a private moment between them. Now I don't know if he realized this but Cam was aware of it, and now she doesn't know how to act because she likes him a lot."

"For the sake of both of them I hope they figure it out soon, it's going to be fun going out on double dates. Just one thing, We are not playing any game against them, I swear they can read each other minds.". Andie laughed at Chase's comment and hoped that her friends could actually do that so that the both of them knew how much the other one wanted to move to the next step.

 **Notes**

Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Cam woke up early and went to work ready for the last day of school, she decided to make it a fun day for everyone and even dismissed her class earlier which she wasn't supposed to do, but she wanted to get out of school quickly. The night before when Moose went away a sense of relief invaded her, from the moment, he walked into her classroom earlier that day it was like all her senses were on high alert until that the moment he walked away. Scenes of their trip, the good ones, invaded her mind from the way he smiled at her while talking or how he inadvertently touched her had when they walk or how he made eye contact with her to make the point of a joke. That boy was making her extremely aware of how much she wasn't over him, so with that in mind; Cam needed a plan for avoiding him at least for a couple of days until she could put her emotions under control.

Some of her students asked her to go out to eat something with them after class, so they went to a nearby pizzeria and Cam finally relax. Laughter invaded her ears making her feel like she could stay with them forever with the hope of staying away from the curly boy. The hours passed by quickly, Cam excused herself wishing everyone a great week and promising them that they could go out in another time. With a brighter mood, she made her way to the store to buy some things before going back to her place.

Cam put her headphones on and started blasting her music while moving from aisle to aisle looking for things on her list and also some goody that caught her attention. At some point, she even started singing the lyrics of some of the songs she was listening too until she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump in surprise. When she turned, Chase was laughing at her expression making her feel a little embarrassed but mostly annoyed with the boy that frightened her with his presence.

"Don't be mad Cam. I tried telling you I was here, but no matter how much I wave at you, you didn't seem to notice me." He started to act out his waving making Cam laughed and soon the two of them were laughing and talking. Cam began to tell Chase about getting out of school early that day and how much fun she had with her students. Chase told her how he would have loved to have a teacher that wanted to be friends with him but also made a point of saying to her that she should be aware of them trying to take advantage of this in the future.

Together they wander around the supermarket deciding that they were going to play some board games that night with some of her coworkers, with that in mind Chase started filling the cart with junk food while Cam texted some of her friends to come to her house. Soon they were making their way to the girl's home laughing and plotting how they were going to team up and be the winners of the night. However, when they turned the corner to her street Cam froze when Moose came into view.

"Hey, Cam!. I went looking for you at school but you weren't there, and you didn't answer the phone either." Chase knew about Cam's feelings for the boy and how they were in hyper-alert since he came back home, so he decided to intervene helping the girl out.

"Moose, hi. We were buying some things for a little game night that Cam has tonight." Moose tried to maintain eye contact with Cam, but Chase managed to get in the middle of them and told Moose that Cam had her phone in No Disturb mode since school. The other boy seemed to understand, and Chase could sense that his next move was to get an invitation for the night and soon he was telling him that it was only for people that work with Cam.

A little defeated Moose offered his help to set up everything; Chase didn't know how to tell him no without been evident about the reasons why Moose didn't get to attend. Lucky for them, a couple of teachers came behind them calling Cam's name and the girl wave at them with excitement. They were her chance to get out of the situation when they got to the girl's side both of the boys took the bags and offered to carry them upstairs.

Chase said hello to them, he knew them from several parties he attended with Andie and wished everyone a good night not giving Moose a chance to argue about staying more time. Both boys walked towards Moose's apartment with the boy grilling Chase about Cam's odd behavior. "Look, Moose, I don't know what to tell you. They always have this little parties as a way to share their experiences that's why many times they are the only ones invited or the only ones that wanted to go. Also, Cam was in a good mood today, probably because she is going to have a week off. These last few days were filled with late nights so maybe what you are seeing is just Cam tired. You have an entire week to get together don't be pushy."

After saying that Chase said goodbye to Moose and the boy was left to think what he was going to do now. Joe and Ian were in town until the next day; then they were going back home to Cincinnati, so he decided that this was an excellent time to called them and see if they wanted to do something. That night the three of them went back to the bar, and most of the people there were shocked to see Moose again, Sam who was working that night smiled at his friends and after he finished his hours the four of them went and had a good time.

The next day Moose woke up passed noon with a hangover, and no wished to move from his bed, turning on his side he went back to sleep hoping that when it was time for him to wake up again he felt better. Hours later when he woke up again, he managed to make his way to the kitchen and got some water, looking at his phone he saw a few lost calls from the boys. Checking his voicemail, he soon heard Ian's voice asking him to join them for something to eat at Acadia, in the background Cam's laughter was mixing with Joe's voice making him aware of their presence. Moose hung up the phone and checked Instagram the first picture that appeared were of the guys making "a Cam sandwich" or at least that was what the caption said. Even though he didn't feel well Moose made his way back to his room and changed while calling Ian to tell him that he was on his way to meet him, the call went to voicemail making feel uneasy about them waiting for him.

When he finally made his way to Acadia he didn't see any of his friends at first but then Cam's voice was calling his name, he turned and saw her waving her hand to get his attention. He made it to the table and was surprised to find Lilly there sitting next to Cam laughing with the boys. Moose said hello to everyone and sat on the only empty seat, next to Joe. Everyone continued to talk and share stories, for a couple of hours the main subject was the places they visit, and then the conversation turned to their plans for their future visit to Disneyworld.

At one point, Ian looked at his watch and told everyone that it was time for them to go back home. Everyone was sad to see the boys go but the promise of seeing each other on another adventure soon made them filled with excitement. Lilly and Cam turned to said their goodbyes to Moose taking the boy by surprise. "Where are you two going?"

"Well, I came here to surprise Cam with a trip to New York!. I have tickets for some shows that I was supposed to go with Stephen, but he is still overseas." Lilly continued to talk about how much Stephen seemed to like Paris now, and she was hoping that he was going to come home soon because she was not going to go abroad to visit again.

"I thought you didn't want to travel this week. You said you had a lot of things to do and you wanted to rest." Moose started to say this in a normal tone but by the end of his rambling the tone change to accusatory which didn't settle well with the girls.

Cam looked him straight in the eyes and told him that she was allowed to change her mind, and with that, she said goodbye and turned to go, but the boy reacted fast and put himself in front of her apologizing for his tone. Lilly and Cam went to the airport a couple of hours later and spent the entire week in New York having a blast; their days filled with sightseeing and conversations about Cam's feeling toward Moose.

Most of the nights they spent watching plays and the others they went on walks around the places of interest and talked about how much was Lilly going to wait for Stephen to come back before putting her foot down about him coming home or them ending their relationship. By the end of the week, Cam was sad to say goodbye to Lilly, but she also had a clear vision of what she wanted to do about Moose. When she made it to Chicago, the boy was standing outside her gate; he purchased a cheap ticket to get past security, with a smile on his face that she mirrored.

"So I know you only have tomorrow off before going back to work, and you probably have a lot of things to do, but I was hoping we could spend it together." Moose looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Cam smiled at him and told him that they could as long as they spent it at her place finishing some projects she wanted to bring to her class on Monday. The boy agreed, and together they made her way to her home while Cam told Moose about her week in New York and how much she loved every second of it. Moose loved to hear her all excited and wished that he could be there to experience the trip with her, sure he already went to the city with his friends, but Moose knew he would have a great time with Cam.

Finally, after arriving at her place, he walked her up. Her place was as welcoming as the first time he visited months ago, there was a little pumpkin on the corner that wasn't carved in yet, but he was sure Cam was going to do something spectacular to that. Cam went into her room to change and came back a couple of minutes later and sat on her couch motioning for him to sit next to her so they could talk a little more. The boy was happy to do it and turned to see her with a severe expression on her face and the next words that came out of her mouth shock him.

"So. I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the trip because I had some time to think about how everything went down, please feel free to correct me if I say something that isn't right." Moose was suddenly feeling nervous.

That's how the girl started telling him how they were fine before their trip to Champagne and how the only thing that could have possibly happened for the way he acted towards her from that point on was that Moose heard her conversation with Lilly. Moose stayed quiet not looking at her but focusing on the floor instead; Cam continued to say that she understood that what he heard must have shocked him even though she would have preferred that he told her something instead of just ignoring her. After that Cam once again said to him how much he hurt her with the way that he acted but at least now she was clear about the reason behind it.

"Well is late and I'm tired from the trip so you should go home." Moose stood still not making eye contact with the girl. Finally, when he crossed the doorway, he turned, but before he could say anything, Cam smiled at him and told him that she would see him the next day and then closed the door slowly leaving him standing there.

Moose walked to his house, and with each step he started to get angry, there was only one way Cam would guess that he knew about her confession to Lilly. Once at his house, he called Stephen waking the boy up and started going off about how he had possibly destroyed his and Cam's friendship. It took a couple of minutes for the other boy to shut Moose up, but when Stephen did, he made it clear that he didn't say anything. "I haven't talked to Cam since she left Paris. Now if you think about how everything went down is obvious that once she was out of the situation, Cam would have got to that conclusion."

Stephen was making sense, but Moose didn't want to think about the matter rationally. Sure Cam told him that she was going to see him again tomorrow, but now he didn't know what to do next. If she asked him why he acted the way he did Moose would tell her about his past relationship but would that mean that he was also telling her that he didn't want to start any relationship with her? Did he not want to start a relationship with her? The voice of Chase telling him to be honest about his intentions filled his mind, and he wondered what he wanted to do about his relationship with Cam.

At precisely 10 am he made his way to Cam's place and rang without an answer, he rang a couple of times more and then he started to worry about her ignoring him. When he was pondering what to do next a hand touch his shoulder making him turned, and there she was standing with her hair a little messy and out of breath. "Sorry, I went to the store for more glue, and I forgot my phone. Did you wait a lot?"

Moose told her no, and both of them went up to her apartment. Cam started to explain the projects she needed to get done before the next day and brought the materials for them to start. The girl did most of the talking with Moose trying to figure it out what exactly meant for them that she was acting more normal now than when he returned home last week. At some point, Cam suggested that they went out to grab something to eat and put her coat ready to get out of there.

They walked to a little Chinese place that both of them loved but never went together. Once they were there, Cam tried to make conversation, but Moose was too distracted to join in. "Ok, I've been patient with you, but I'm getting tired of doing all the talking. So are you ok?"

That startled him but he took the opportunity to bring the subject of what she told him the night before. Cam nodded putting a dumpling in her mouth forcing him to keep talking about his thoughts on the situation. Finally, he opened up more about his last relationship and the fear he had of entering another one and Cam listened to him a little hurt of the way he thought about them possibly dating.

By the end of their meal, Moose was still waiting for Cam to say something trying to convince him that they wouldn't have any of the issues he fears but the girl didn't say a word. They went back to her apartment to finish the work, and before he went on his way home, he asked her if she was mad at him.

Cam smiled sincerely at him. "No, I'm not mad. The fact that you heard what I told Lilly was a mistake, and I understand that you felt the way you did. Still, the way you handle it sucked but hey we are ok now. We are friends Moose and friends sometimes fight, but they are also honest with each other so as long as we are honest everything will be fine."

An hour later Cam was telling Moose that it was time for him to go because she needed to go to bed early. Moose went home that night and decided to wake up early the next morning so he could help Cam get all the things they work on to the school before her students came in. However, when he was making her way to the girl's house the next day he saw her leaving with two guys carrying her stuff and all of them talking animatedly.

The next couple of weeks he saw the girl on some weekends because she was busy with her job and also with outings with some of her friends. Halloween came, and he scored an invitation to Andie's party but to his surprise Cam didn't make it to the party it seemed she went to a party of one of the guys from her job. "How could she? You are her friend she should come to your party, Andie."

"I told her to go to the other party Moose. We see each other every day the other party was with some of the people we work but mostly friends from out of town that she never gets to see." Moose didn't like it, the next couple of weeks he would make sly comments trying to get a reaction out of her, but the girl would just ignore him most of the time. Andie however, would put him in his place and always made a point of telling him that the girl was going to get mad at him and stop talking to him forever.

When Thanksgiving came Cam went to visit Tyler and Nora, and when she got back to a later celebration at Andie's house, Moose was once again trying to mess with her, but she was too tired to take it. So when she made her way home per usual, he followed her there to make sure he arrived safe but once at her door the girl asked him to come in so they could talk and Moose knew he was in trouble. Moose declined the invitation and went on his way home hoping that the girl would calm down a little before their next encounter. However, Cam sent him a text telling that she was tired of him acting the way he did towards her just a couple of hours before and if he couldn't be nicer to her she much rather he didn't talk to her at all.

The next day Moose went looking for Cam at her place, he managed to get into her building without alerting her and soon he was knocking on her door, and a sleepy version of Cam opened the door. He went in and told her that he wasn't trying to be difficult, but he missed her, and he was wondering if maybe she was starting to avoid him without realizing what she was doing. Cam told him that he was wrong that she had always been like that, in the middle of her explanation Moose cut her off asking her if she was dating one of the guys he saw her with on her first day back to work.

Cam tried to move on with the matter of him not treating her right, but Moose would only ask if she was dating or not. "No, ok! I'm not dating anyone Moose. Why do you care so much about it?!"

The girl was yelling at him at this point; it was infuriating to think that he cared if she dated someone when he had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her in that way.

"I care a lot. I've been thinking about the way I acted and how much it hurt us because my actions jeopardized our friendship. When I came back home, and you were acting so distant it felt horrible, but I didn't understand why. Until I noticed that you had a completely separate life to mine, I thought that we would go out constantly and when it didn't happen, I started to act out." Moose continued to ramble for a while making Cam wonder if maybe he was trying to tell her that he had changed her mind and he wanted to be with her. However, those words never got out of his mouth.

Cam told him that if he wanted them to be closer, they could, they were friends and they could make time for each other but treating her bad wasn't the way to make it happened.

"I don't want to be just friends Cam. I want us to see the possibility of being together. I know I have a lot of baggage, but I want to work on it because not having you as a constant in my life is the worst thing I can imagine. So what do you say, would you please give us a chance?" Moose finished his speech looking at Cam trying to convey his feelings for her in his eyes.

Notes

Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

Andie was sitting on Moose's couch playing with his hair now that the boy was laying his head over her lap retelling the story of how a week ago he had asked Cam to take a chance on them, and she had told him no. Since then he didn't answer her text or calls, he wanted to go back to the bar and lose himself in drinking, but Moose also knew that going back was not going to help him.

"Ok, I gave you a week to wallow but time is up. When you told Chase and me about your feelings for Cam, he told you that what you were describing was friendship. After hearing the story once again about what you told Cam that day, you were also describing that Moose. I don't know if you feel something more for Cam that what you feel for Chase or me, the only thing that is clear is that you want more time with her and that doesn't mean that you want to be with her. Now since she told you no, you had ignored her and I get it, it hurt you that she didn't say yes but if you were honest about what you told her then you need to go back and get to know her more." Moose tried to argue, but in the end, he knew they were right, every time he told the story Moose realized that he never gave the girl a real reason to take a chance on their relationship.

Once again it was time for him to go looking for Cam to asked her to forgive him. Making his way to Cam's apartment, he noticed everyone was talking on their Disney group. In the end, their trip to Disneyland was delated until New Years, but the excitement of everyone in the group only grew with each passing day. Joe was talking about a couple of rides he wanted to visit when Cam told the group that she wasn't sure she was going to make it, in a last minute decision she was going to spent Christmas and New Year with her brother.

Everyone started asking her what happened but Moose knew why she was doing that. Andie also knew because a message on their private chat appeared telling him that he either fixed that or announced to everyone that he was not making it so Cam could go.

Moose ran the entire way to Cam's place and got again into the building without her knowing. Her neighbors really needed to stop just opening the door the second someone rang their bells it could be dangerous if they didn't. Once at the door he knocked a couple of times until the girl opened it and looked shocked to see him. "If you are here because I said I wouldn't go to Disney please just leave."

"I'm here because I was an idiot and it seems that I just can't help myself acting like one with you all the time. I promised I'll stop being one just give me some time to explain myself." The girl nod but didn't make a move to open the door more. From inside her apartment, Moose could hear voices and asked her if she was busy and after she said yes he apologized for intruding. Before going away however he invited her to have lunch with him next Saturday and asked her to please reconsider going to Disney with everyone and even offered not to go if that helped her decision.

The next few days they exchange some texts, and on Saturday they had a nice lunch just the two of them full of conversation and laughter. Moose was on his best behavior, and by the end of it, Cam agreed to join the group at Disney for the New Year which everyone on the chat cheered on when she made the announcement. There was only a couple of weeks before everyone went on the trip, so everyone was making their last arrangments.

Moose decided that these weeks he was going to get himself together finally and asked Andie to help him impressed Cam. The first thing the girl told him was to be himself just act friendly and showed Cam that in the end, he was a guy that she could count on. That's how he started to go every day to pick the girls from work so they could spend some time together, sometimes he went with Chase, but most of the time he went alone.

He found himself getting to know all of the girl's coworkers and most of Cam's students; Moose even went as far as to help the girl grade her papers. Both of them spent hours laughing at how teaching came naturally to him even though he usually was a little mean about giving extra points. One particular night the couple was sitting on Cam's couch, the girl reading an essay out loud while Moose play with her hair taking advantage that he was laying with her head on his lap.

One particular part made them laugh, and Moose took the paper out of Cam's hand to see if she was messing with him, looking for the part that she just read and to his shocked, she wasn't kidding. Cam's students were such weird characters sometimes, and he enjoyed reading all their essays. Moose continue to read while Cam attempted to take the paper back without much success soon they were playfully fighting until Moose decided to take a chance. He raised the essay and put it behind his head making Cam reached for it and at the same time getting her face inches away from his. Moose then let go of the paper and put his hand behind her neck finally getting their lips to touch, while his other hand went to Cam's back making all her body pressed against his.

Moose waited a couple of seconds to see if Cam was going to push him before starting to kiss her. One moment he was the only one kissing her and the next both of them were entirely embracing a make-out session that lasted more than any either of them had before in their lives. Each time one of them would stop for air the other would wait a couple of seconds before starting it again.

When they finally stop Cam started to panic, she began to say that they shouldn't have done that because they were doing great as friends. Moose let her ramble for a while but then told her that this was precisely what they were meant to be doing. "I'm fine if you want to take more time to get adjusted to us like this Cam. Both of us have been waiting for the other to be ready but we are not going back to act like this is not happening."

Cam was shocked to hear him say something like that; he was the first one to act crazy when he found out about her feelings. Although Cam had to admit that since he came back, Moose was constantly telling her that he was looking for something more with her. Now Cam was the one scare of taking him up on his word, but the second she saw how close they were, she hoped he would kiss her.

"Look you are going back home in two days to see Tyler and Nora for Christmas, and then you are going straight to Disney right?." Moose asked even though he already knew the answer; he had managed to get all of Cam's travel information for a surprise he had for her.

When Cam told him yes he continued to tell her that they could talk when she came back from home or if she wasn't sure he could wait after they leave Disney. That seemed to relax the girl, and Cam thank Moose for his understanding until the boy made a move to kiss her again which took her by surprise.

"What? I said we could wait to talk about this but why can't we enjoy this new step we already took while we wait to talk about something more permanent?" Cam laughed at how cocky he sounded, but part of her was dying to kiss him again, the way she felt while kissing him was something out of this world.

A minute later they were going back to making out, and they didn't stop until it was time for Moose to go home which he reluctantly did. The next morning when Cam made her way out of her buildings, he found him standing outside of her building with two cups of coffee and a massive smile on his face. They made their way to her job, and Moose informed her he wasn't going to be able to come to pick her up because he was meeting with his investor.

Cam was sad to hear that which made Moose feel good about his chances of making the girl his girlfriend sooner rather than later. When they were outside of the school, Moose whispered into her ear causing the girl to close her eyes while memories of the day before invaded her mind. "Don't worry I can make it to your apartment later so we can reenact what happened last night."

Before Cam could answer, the voice of Andie asking what they were doing came from behind them making both of them jumped in surprise. Moose turned and told her that they were plotting a way to make her invite them to dinner the next night so they wouldn't have to cook the night before Cam had to go out of town.

Andie looked suspicious at Moose and noticed that Cam was making everything in her power not to look at her. "You can come eat tomorrow but you will be doing the dishes, do we have a deal?"

Moose shook her hand and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek leaving it a little wet making Andie gag, and Cam laughed at the scene. He turned and gave a slow, delicate kiss on Cam's cheek and told both girls that he was going to see them tomorrow and to have a beautiful day. The second he was out of earshot Andie gave a look at Cam and smiled making the other girl wonder what was going on.

"So you two had a good time yesterday?" It was a simple question, but the way she said made Cam blushed. Andie laughed at her friend's discomfort and asked for details, which Cam was eager to share. By the time, classes were supposed to start Andie knew every single thing that happened between her friends and was excited for what the future had in store for them.

That night Moose sent a text to Cam apologizing for not being able to make it to her apartment that night. The next morning he was there to walked her to her last day of school before the break. They made light conversation, and he told her everything about his meeting of the day before.

Once at the school, he walked her to her class saying hello to the teachers they saw on their way. "So are you ready to go home tomorrow?"

"Ty managed to find me a flight for today and he even upgraded my seat, so I'm leaving after school. Well, I have to go pick up my things first, and then I'll be on my way." Moose was shocked that her brother did that and wanted to know if he also changed something about her flight to Disney but asking her would make her aware of his surprise. Making sure to act normal he congratulate her for the upgrade but also said how disappointed he was not able to spend that night with her.

Cam wasn't able to hide her blushing face making him aware of the way his last sentence could be interpreted, any other time he would be trying to explain himself saying that he didn't mean that, but he liked the way Cam was reacting to it. Looking at his watch, Moose made sure that they still have some time alone before her students came into the room.

Moose walked towards the door and locked it and then went towards the girl and taking her hands made her walked with him. Cam started to ask him what was going on until she found herself against the wall that was near the door but still far enough that people couldn't see them from the little window of the door. The intensity of the boy's eyes made Cam gulped but also hope that he made his move before someone came to the door and they didn't have time to go on with his plan.

Moose proof to be great at time management because they had enough time to make out and get themselves together before her students made their way to the room. When a couple of them came in, seconds after Moose unlocked the door, the couple walked outside and hugged goodbye wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

That night when Moose went to Andie's, he asked the girl to find out if Cam's plans for getting to Disney had changed, and for the first time since forever, Andie didn't ask for an explanation to help him. Christmas came and went with everyone sharing photos with their families and some of them together.

When the time came for Cam to fly to Disney Ty took her to the airport, the girl shared with him the fact that she was beginning a relationship with Moose. "Well Cam, I hope you have a good time with your friends, and please do tell Moose that if doesn't treat you well I'll go find him."

The girl hugged her brother goodbye and made her way to her gate, but decided to stop and buy some magazines to read. Cam stood in front of the wall full of them when a message arrived from Moose telling her to pick one already because he was getting bored. It took her a couple of seconds to understand what was going on but when Moose stood behind her and told her that he was not kidding about being bored Cam couldn't contain her happiness.

She turned with a huge smile and kissed him which the boy reciprocated instantly. Moose managed to get them on the plane in time and making sure to use any extra time to kiss her. Once at the plane they sat together, Cam was in shock how he managed to accomplish that, and spent the majority of the trip talking about how they were going to tell the group that they were finally together.

However, after making their way to the hotel where everyone was staying their problem disappeared. They made their way to the front desk and started kissing while they were waiting for their turn when several cheers and howls could be heard all around them. Moose move a little, and he could feel Cam putting her head on his shoulder trying to cover the blush that was now covering her face.

Every single one of their friends were congratulating them about being together and even making little jokes about how long it took the couple to take the next step in their relationship. The girls soon took Cam to the side to asked her a million questions, while the guys told Moose that he needed to be good with Cam.

When they all got together again, Cam was glad to see Stephen there knowing how much Lilly missed her boyfriend. Briana walked towards her and hugged her telling her how much she missed her. They were supposed to share a room although Briana asked Cam if she wanted to share one with Moose. However, the girl assured her that they weren't in that state of their relationship yet.

The two of them went on their way to their room exchanging their stories from the last couple of months. Briana took this opportunity to asked her with a little more detailed why she had decided to leave the trip so abruptly. The next couple of hours were spent talking about what happened before and after Briana joined the group in Europe and at one point Cam had to restrain the girl because she wanted to go and give Moose a piece of her mind.

The next morning when the group got together, Moose went to kiss Cam and Briana gave him the evil eye while bumping him with her shoulder while making her way to say hi to Ian and Joe. Moose was surprised at the way she was acting and asked Cam if there was something wrong with their friend just for her girlfriend to tell him that last night Briana had learned all about his behavior towards Cam during the trip. Moose nodded "Oh I see. Well yeah, I understand why she is acting like that, but I do hope she doesn't stay mad at me for long."

During the day Briana's mood improved but she still gave the evil eye to Moose now and then making the boy feel a little uncomfortable, by lunch Cam asked the girl to walked with her alone so they could talk. "I know that he acted badly during the trip, but I hope you realized that he is a nice guy in the end. We are dating now, so I really forgave him."

"I know that he is nice. In the beginning, I was honestly mad at him now I'm just messing with him, but I'll stop if you want me to." Cam laughed at how well the girl knew Moose and decided that Briana could have a little more of fun with him.

 **Notes**

Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

The trip to Disney was a complete success for everyone, and soon they all agreed to make it an annual event. When the group finally said their goodbyes Moose was nervous and excited about what going back to New York would mean for him and Cam's relationship. The couple slept the entire flight home, both of them tired from the trip. When they finally picked their bags from the carrousel Moose gave Cam a quick peck asking her if she wanted to go to his apartment but Andie's voice interrupted their conversation telling the boy that Cam needed to go back to her place and tell her about their trip.

The girl hugged her friends but made a point of stand in the middle of the couple making sure to take hold of Cam's arm, so the boy didn't try to take the girl away from Andie. Chase laughed at his girlfriend's antics and said hello to the couple, asking them how the trip went. The four of them made their way to Andie's apartment where the girl had prepared food for them to share, it took them a couple of hours to tell them about the trip to Disney and how they had managed to get together. At the end of the night Cam stayed at Andie's while the boys went to their apartment, Chase asked Moose how he was doing, and he could see how excited the boy was about this new stage of their life.

It took the new couple a few weeks to find their rhythm, in the beginning, Moose was too eager to be there for Cam. The boy would walk Cam to her job in the morning, wait for her in the afternoon and tried to spend every single minute she wasn't working with her. By the end of their first month together Cam was ready to go on a long trip just to have some time to herself. However, Andie told the girl that Moose was just trying to overcompensate.

"By the end of his relationship with Sophie, he would barely made an effort for her. Moose could go days without showering or getting out of his pijamas, leaving the majority of the chores to Sophie. The way she ended things was horrible, but the reason behind it wasn't as crazy as he would like to think. I guess that is why he is going over the top with you because he cares about you and he doesn't want anything to come between you two. With that said you should tell him how he is making you feel before you get tired of him." Cam couldn't think of a time where she would be tired of Moose, but as her phone rang announcing a call from her boyfriend, the girl decided to have that talk with him nonetheless.

Moose was taken aback by the conversation and decided to practically ignore Cam for a week in his quest of giving her more space. By the end of the week, the girl went looking for her boyfriend and asked him if he was mad at her. What followed was one of their most productive conversations to date, and soon they agreed in what constituted a reasonable amount of time for them to see each other and how that was different to be glued to each other's hips. After that things went on as smooth as Cam could imagine with a boy that just a year before had been visiting a bar daily to drink his hurt away. The girl was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that as the days went by the boy would act more like the Moose she used to hang out when they first met.

Not to say that she couldn't sense how he would get nervous when she didn't call him back or the way he would get nervous when Cam mention how she missed living in the same city as Tyler. Still, the girl would make sure to tell Moose that she was happy that they were finally together and that it was normal to miss her brother. Moose on his part offered Cam to buy her tickets so she could visit Tyler as many times as she wanted just for the girl to declined his offer. "I know that you can afford it and that you are trying to help me, but I'm not ok with you buying me expensive things like plane tickets. I knew that by moving here I was not going to be able to see him as much as before and I did it because coming here I was going to be able to have my dream job. Finding you was a plus."

When she said the last thing Moose couldn't help himself and smiled, sure in the back of his mind there was a constant fear of getting hurt again but having Cam say that made his fear lessen. Soon he told her that finding her was a plus for him too, making the girl laughed at him for taking her words. One minute she was teasing him and the next one he was tickling her asking her if she thought that making fun of him was funny until she pleaded with him to stop or she was going to pee.

Tyler and Moose were officially introduced one day when Cam was skyping with her brother, and Moose arrived at her apartment. The girl opened the door announcing to her boyfriend that she wasn't ready yet because she was talking to her brother, then grabbing Moose arm she moved him in front of the screen. Nora came abruptly into view pushing Tyler out of the way and introducing herself to Moose. It took Tyler a couple of minutes to finally be part of the conversation and made his best imitation of no-nonsense brother that would hunt Moose down if he hurt his little sister. Nora move out of view so that Moose wouldn't see her laughed at Tyler's over the top character and Cam stayed in her room chuckling. Both girls had promised Tyler that they wouldn't say anything while he made his big speech or threat to Moose.

After Cam came back into the room, the girl said goodbye to her brother and Nora telling them that she would be calling them on the weekend to talk more. Moose looked a little pale for their entire date making Cam feel a bit guilty for letting Tyler scare him, but she knew that it was important for her brother to do so.

Moose's birthday was the day after the couple would celebrate their two month anniversary and Cam wanted to do something special for him, the year before he spent at the bar with a couple of his friends hoping that Sophie would contact him. The girl started asking around trying to come up with a simple idea that would make Moose happy; she knew that if he wanted the boy could do a big party but her budget was small so she needed to focus on something that felt big even if it was simple.

When Ian and Joe promised to come into town for Moose's birthday, Cam knew that things were going to turn out great no matter what. With that in mind, she decided to call Jacob, Andie, and Sam so they could help her make a list of Moose's friends to invite them to a little party at her place in the boy's honor. Her plan was to ask Moose to dinner for their anniversary and when they went back to her apartment after everyone would be waiting for them there so they could all celebrate at midnight. However, Moose had another idea when they went out that night he had managed to get tickets for Waitress.

After the show the boy had reservations for one of the prettiest restaurant's in the city, he was trying to make the night special for Cam, but he noticed how the girl started getting restless with each minute that passed. He attempted to talk about the play, but Cam would not pay attention to what he was saying, in the end, he asked for the checked annoyed at the girl's behavior. There was a little part of him that wonder if he should be worried because Cam never acted like that before but he decided that she was just rude and couldn't wait for the night to end.

When they made their way to her building, he was ready to say goodbye not even offering to walk her up to her apartment. However, Cam asked him to please go up with her; Moose told her that he was tired and his head was starting to hurt still the girl pleaded with him until he begrudgingly agreed and soon they were standing outside her door. Once again he tried to go away, but this time Cam took his hand and opened the door, suddenly the lights went on, and he was presented with a room full of her friends wishing him a happy birthday.

The boy was shocked, and it took several people greeting him for him to realized what was going on. In his quest of making his anniversary, well his monthlyversary was that even a word? He had completely forgotten about his birthday. Looking at his phone, he noticed that it was 12:30 already and suddenly everything click in his mind. Now Moose understood why Cam was acting the way she did during their dinner. The girl didn't know that he was going to take her to a play before going to the restaurant so she must have invited everyone to greet them when they made their way back to her apartment, but his surprise had delayed their arrival by at least an hour.

Friends kept coming at him telling Moose how happy they were to see how well he looked. Even though he was glad to see every single person that came his way in the first few hours Moose felt anxious about not being able to see Cam. When Sam came offering him a drink, Moose asked him if he had seen Cam anywhere and the boy told him that she was in her room talking with Ian and Joe in her room. The boy wondered if they were having a private conversation. Still, he made his way there telling his friend that he was going to be right back.

The door to the girl's room was wide open, and he could see Cam, Andie, and Chase laughing with Ian and Joe at something the boys were showing them on their laptop. Moose walked into the room making everyone turned, and soon he was being hugged by Andie, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes telling each other how much they meant for the other. When they finally let go, Chase hugged the boy wishing him a happy birthday next was Ian and the last one to congratulate the boy was Joe. After he thanked all of them the boy asked his friends to please give him a moment alone with Cam, they nodded and made their way out.

"I'm sorry, I know that I ruined our dinner but." Cam never got to finished her sentenced because Moose was kissing her slowly and then he told her how thankful he was.

"You keep making my life better Cam. If I'm honest, I was mad at you for the way you behave at the restaurant but when you opened the door, and everyone said Happy Birthday to me my brain exploded. You know I had actually forgotten about my birthday, as weird as it sounds I was too focused on trying to make yesterday great." Moose said making Cam felt ten times worst, and the girl told him so. After hugging her girlfriend, Moose assured her that everything was ok and that he was genuinely thankful for what the girl had managed to do for him.

The couple soon was joining everyone in Cam's living room and when Andie brought the cake out dozens of voices join in to sing to Moose happy birthday making the boy tear up. His life had changed a lot in a relatively small amount of time, and the one thing that he could see as the turning point was the arrival of Cam into his life. It was five am when the last of his friends went away promising to call him so they could hang out another day. Moose took a look at the living room and felt bad, there were red cups everywhere, half eating bowls of chips on the table.

Making his way to the kitchen to grab a trash bag Moose realized that once again Cam wasn't anywhere in sight. He then decided to go to check her room, and sure enough there she was laying on her bed next to Andie sleeping. Chase was suddenly standing behind Moose telling him that he should just let them rest. "You should rest too dude. Is your birthday and I'm sure they are going to want to take you to lunch or something after they wake up."

Moose agreed but told his friend that first, he wanted to help clean the living room. Signaling to Ian and Joe who each had a trash bag and were making their way around the apartment Chase assured Moose that they were going fine on their own. "We are already taking care of that, just go home and rest."

The boy nodded feeling exhaustion taking over him, and after hugging his friend's goodbye, he walked back home. When he arrived at his house, an envelope was waiting for him in his inbox. Once at his apartment he opened it and a big smile appeared when he realized that it was a birthday card from Nora and Tyler. Moose send a quick text to the couple thanking them for the card just as a call from his parents came in.

During the call, Moose told his parents about the party at Cam's apartment and how she had managed to invite all his friends even the ones she didn't know. His mother gushed over how cute the girl was with her son and once again asked Moose when he was planning to bring Cam to meet them making the boy groaned at the question. From the moment the boy had told them that they were together his mom asked him to please bring the girl to meet them.

A few years back Moose's parents had decided to move to Boston after his dad retired, they had family there, and most of their friends had moved there. Moose would visit them a couple of times a year, and on their birthdays except for the year before and they would try to come back to see him at least once a year. However, his dad had been ill this couple of weeks, so they weren't able to make it there for his birthday as they had initially planned.

"Come on Robert Alexander, you promised to let us meet Cam, and you guys are already two months into your relationship." His mom was not going to let the subject go until they would settle on a date for them to meet Cam. The boy tried to argued that two months wasn't a lot of time and that he didn't want to freak Cam out by asking her to go on a road trip to meet his parents. Guilt tripping was one of his mom's specialties, so the woman started to work his magic on him, and no matter how much the boy argue by the end of the conversation he had promised the woman to visit her with Cam before they celebrate another month together.

Moose fell asleep a couple of minutes after hanging up with his parents and didn't wake up way after five pm to several messages from Andie and Cam asking him to call them when he was awake. After he called them and got ready, they all ended up getting together in one his favorite burger joint and having a great end to his birthday. That night he uploaded his favorite picture to date, he was giving Cam a quick peck on her lips utterly oblivious to the photo being taken. It was a simple picture, but he could see how comfortable they were with one another and how even in this little moment the fact that they care for each other was evident.

That night when they laid in bed next to each other Moose took a moment to looked at the sleeping girl next to him and smiled happily to finally moved on from Sophie. Suddenly a notification beep making Moose aware that he had forgotten to put his phone on silence, he grabbed it quickly trying not to wake Cam. Sophie's name jumped from the screen taking his breath away; the girl had left a comment on his last post.

Moose open his Instagram an right below his caption was Sophie's comment. "Happy birthday. I'm glad that you are happy, congratulations."

A tiny part of him wanted to reply, to ask the girl what was she doing with her life now, why she never contact him before and why was she doing it now. However, her comment was simple and even festive. Sophie was congratulating him not only on his birthday but on moving on with his life after her departure. Maybe that was the reason why she didn't contact him before, and if that was it, Moose wondered if perhaps he should be thanking her.

Cam moved a little making the boy looked at her, and again Moose smiled at the sight of her girlfriend on his bed. The memory of the dream of him asking her to move in with him came back at full force. The boy knew that it was too early in their relationship now, but the possibility of them living together was something he was going to be looking forward. After liking Sophie's comment, Moose put his phone down and turned towards Cam closing his eyes making her the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

A week before their third month together Moose's mom was not only calling him but the woman had actually learned to text just to be able to send him reminders of their conversation. That Friday when he went to pick Cam from her job Moose was telling the girl about his latest development on his negotiations while asking her to put the address they were going on his phone. Just as the girl was typing it in a text from his mom came telling him if he was coming that weekend with Cam.

"Why is your mom asking you if we are going to visit her this weekend?" Moose didn't know what to do, but soon another text came and after a phone call which Cam take. As the girl introduced herself to his mother, the boy wondered if there was a way that he developed an app for time traveling.

 **Notes**

I'm sorry for the delay..just really sorry.


End file.
